Between Love And Hate
by Kim Min Hae
Summary: Chapter 15 Update! XD SasuFemNaru  Chap terakhir XD
1. Beginning Of Everything

**Baru pertama kali buat cerita romance. Kepikiran aja mau buat cerita ginian. Kayaknya cerita sma konoha ngak bakal lanjut, soalnya udah kehabisan ide *digebukin readers*. Ya udah, daripada babak belur mulai aja, ACTION!**

**Love And Hate**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Hotaru Chan Hatake**

* * *

Pagi ini hari yang membosankan buatku, setiap hari selalu begini terus. Sungguh membosankan, pergi sekolah, belajar, pulang. Hah….. benar-benar malas. Tidak adakah yang lebih baik? Perempuan berisik sekali, membuat telingaku sakit. Aniki selalu ngak ada di rumah, dan Ayah juga sama, selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Ya, Ayahku adalah pendiri perusahaan Uchiha Company terbesar di Jepang, tapi aku tidak bangga, ia tak pernah mau berbicara denganku. Entah apa yang kuperbuat, aku merasa tidak melalukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, nilaiku bagus, pintar dalam olahraga, apalagi yang kurang? Sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya. Kemarin aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang, matanya berwarna biru cerah, punya tiga goresan di pipinya. Itu membuatnya tampak manis. Mungkin aku tertarik padanya, atau bahkan aku benar-benar tertarik padanya! Kepalaku sering memikirkanya, apakah aku harus ke psikiater? Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja. Saat aku sedang melamun tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku

"Tuan Muda hari sudah pagi. Anda harus pergi sekolah," Kata salah seorang pelayan di rumahku

"Ya," sahutku

Segeralahku bergegas mandi, kuraih handuk dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku. Air pagi hari memang dingin. Karna tidak tahan lama-lama mandi, segeralah ku keluar. Dengan memakai handuk di pinggang, kucari dimana baju seragamku. Mataku terhenti di kursi yang terletak seragamku. Selang beberapa menit, aku sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, Konoha High School. Supir membukakan pintu mobil dan aku masuk kedalam. Mobil pun jalan menuju sekolah itu.

Saat mobilku terhenti di depan gedung sekolah, cewe-cewe berteriak histeris. Dan saat aku keluar itu semakin keras. Telingaku benar-benar sakir mendengarnya, apalagi tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul tanganku. Karin, nama cewe itu, malahan aku tidak menganggapnya cewe. Dia itu sepertinya stress, selalu ada kalau saat aku datang kesekolah.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun." Kata cewe yang memuakkan itu.

Aku tidak menjawab sapaanya, langsung kupergi sesegera mungkin untuk jauh darinya. Tangannya terlepas dari tanganku. Sepertinya ia kesal. Malah bagus kalau ia kesal.

Aku harus mencari dimana perempuan itu berada. Terakhir kulihat ia sendirian di taman sekolah, setelah aku bertanya pada ketua osis Gaara adalah salah satu sahabatku, perempuan itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia ada di kelas XII-1, seorang murid yang mendapat beasiswa dikarnakan prestasinya di bidang komputer dan gambar.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas XII-3 yang berada di lantai 2, sama dengan lantai kelasku XII-1. Sebelum sampai disana, kulihat ia sedang duduk-duduk di kursi luar kelasnya sambil baca buku. Aku berpikir rajin juga ia. Ingin aku menyapanya, tapi apa daya, ia tak mengenalku. Mata kami bertemu, ia melihatku. Segeralah aku memasang tampang cool ku. Ia melihatku begitu lama dan ia berkata "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Betapa senangnya diriku bahwa ia tahu namaku. Daripada membuatnya menunggu, segeralah kujawab "Ya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau sendiri?" ia menjawab "Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Sambil menampilkan senyumnya. Aku terlena, tapi segeralah ku sadar. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kursi tempat ia duduk.

Ia berkata "Aku sering melihatmu dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dan sepertinya kau sangat terganggu dengan mereka. Mukamu menampakkan wajah tidak senang." Betapa bahagianya diriku ia sering melihatku dari kejauhan. Lalu kujawab "Ya, aku tidak senang dengan semua itu, mereka berisik sekali," sekali lagi ia tersenyum "ahaha tebakanku benar"

Sudah berapa kali aku terlena oleh senyumannya. Bisa-bisa aku bisa mimisan karna senyumannya itu. Tanpa aba-aba dari otakku mulutku berkata sendiri "Apakah kau mau pacaran denganku?" kulihat ada semburat merah dari wajahnya. Ia kelihatan bingung. Aku berkata "Tak usah dijawab dulu, kalau kau sudah ada jawabannya bilang padaku."

Seiring waktu berlalu, kuhabikan hari-hari dengannya. Rupanya ia seorang yatim piatu, keluarga pun tak ada. Bekerja sendiri untuk menghidupi dirinya. Semakin ingin kulindungi dirinya dalam bekapanku. Ia menerima penyataanku, aku sangat senang, langsung kupeluk dirinya dalam bekapanku.

"Sa-suke-san" katanya terbata-bata.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, sebentar saja." Kataku.

Di hembusan angin siang yang sejuk sekaligus panas aku dan ia berada diatap sekolah, ia terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Aku sudah tak tahan, aku langsung menciumnya. Ia kaget mencoba mendorongku, tapi tenaganya kalah dari tenagaku. Kuciumi ia terus sampai ia sudah tak tahan. Segeralah kulepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Ia masih kelihatan kaget.

"Maaf," kataku

Ia melihatku langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. Itu terlihat sangat manis bagiku.

Saat aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya, kudengar kalau ia sering jalan malam-malam dengan laki-laki. Ada bukti yaitu sebuah foto yang terlihat seorang cewe rambut pirang yang terlihat dari belakang jalan dengan seorang pria. Aku marah besar dengannya kubentak ia, ia kelihatan kaget. Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya.

"Ta-pi sas-uke-san a-ku" katanya mencoba menjelaskan.

"SUDAHLAH, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA LAGI PADAMU!," bentakku padanya.

Segeralah kupergi dari hadapannya, saat kulihat kebelakang, ia pun menjauh dengan badan gemetaran. Aku tak mau memikirkanya lagi. Aku melampiaskan rasa sakit hatiku padanya dengan menyiksa batinnya. Kubuat ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya, dan tidak akan bisa bekerja dimanapun. Ia kelihatan putus asa, tapi saat ia sedang kehilangan semangatnya, datang seorang laki-laki berambut perak menolongnya Hatake Kakashi namanya. Perusahaannya adalah saingan berat perusahaan Ayahku. Hatake Group nama perusahaannya. Aku kesal melihatnya. Segeralah kususun rencana untuk membuat Uzumaki Naruto lebih menderita lagi.

Waktu ia berjalan digelapnya malam, aku menangkapnya dan memaksanya masuk kemobil.

"Sasuke-san? Kita mau kemana?," katanya kaget sambil gemetaran.

"Ya, kubawa kau ketempat yang menyenangkan," Kataku sambil memasang tampang dingin.

"Ngak! Aku mau pulang!" katanya teriak menolak.

"DIAM!" kataku sambil membiusnya dengan obat yang sudah kusiapkan dari pertama.

Ia tertidur, semakin kulajukan mobil ini menuju ke rumahku.

* * *

**kayaknya bakal ada lemon nih huehehehe di chapter 2. author juga ngak yakin lemonnya bagus ato ngak**. **baru pertama kali nulis cerita romance + lemon. hohoho sekian dari author daaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... (terbang gaya gatot kaca)**


	2. All Happen Also

Hyaaa….. author balik lagi. Banyak yang bilang kal alurnya kecepetan. Huhuhu.. padahal author Cuma mau langsung ke konfliknya biar ngak muluk-muluk ceritanya gyaahahaaha. Kemarin hari minggu itu author udah ngetik hampir selesai chapter 2 ehh mati lampu. Aarrgghh rasanya pengen ngancurin tuh komputer biar idup. Jadi ngetik ulang lagi deh huhuhuhu….. *nangis Bombay*

* * *

.

.

.

**Between Love And Hate**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Semakin kulajukan mobilku di sepinya jalan. Kumelihat kesampingku, ia masih belum sadar. Selang beberapa menit, sampailah aku didepan rumahku. Langsung ku bawa ia kekamarku. Kuletakkan ia di atas kasur. Ia masih belum sadar. Kumulai saja, kubuka dasi dan kutaruh di meja samping kasurku. Kubuka lagi kemejaku dan kulempar entah kemana. Langsung ku menindihnya, kujilati leher mulusnya dan kugigit untuk meninggalkan kissmark di lehernya. Sepertinya ia merasakannya. Kubuat ia bangun dengan merebas dada sebelah kirinya dengan tangan kananku, ia sadar sepenuhnya. Ia mencoba melawanku, tapi ia kalah tenaga. Supaya tangannya tidak mengganggu, kuikat tangannya dengan dasi dan kuikatkan tangannya di atas kasurku.

.

.

Kuciumi ia dengan sangat ganas, kulemot bibirnya dan kumainkan lidahnya dengan lidahku. "ng" sepertinya ia menikmatinya. "Hah…hah..hah…," sepertinya ia kehabisan nafas.

"Kau m-au apa?," Tanya ia dengan sedikit takut.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, bukankan kau sering melakukan ini!," kataku dengan tampang dingin.

"NGAK!" ia meronta-ronta sambil menhentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kukepit kakinya dengan kedua pahaku. Ia mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh air mata buaya itu.

.

.

Kulanjutkan lagi aksiku. Kujilati lagi lehernya dan meninggallakn kissmark untuk kedua kalinya. "ahh…" ia mengerang. Tanganku langsung merobek bajunya dan disana terlihat dua buah gunung kembar yang masih ditutupi oleh bra berwarna biru. Kukoyak branya dan langsung ku melemot puting yang ada disana. "ugh…ahh.." ia mencoba menahan erangannya. Kuremas kedua dadanya dengan kuat "uugghhh…" ia benar-benar menahan erangannya. Tangannku mulai bermain di pahanya yang masih ditutupi oleh rok. Kulepaskan rok dan cdnya yang berwarna biru. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak tertutupi oleh satu benangpun.

.

.

Karna tidak mau berlama-lama, kubuka celanaku dan terlihatlah 'adikku' yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Kulebarkan selangkangan pahanya, dan kuhentakkan adikku kedalam lubang kewanitaanya. Hentakkan pertama 'adikku' baru masuk setengah. Hentakkan kedua 'adikku' sudah masuk sepenuhnya. "uuggghhhhhh…." Sepertinya ia kesakitan. Kumaju nundurkan pinggulku. Semakin lama temponya semakin cepat. "uuggh…. Ahhhh…" ia masih benar-benar menahan erangannya dengan mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

.

.

Kucabut 'adikku' dari lubangnya. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah darah dari lubang kewanitaannya. Aku baru menyadarinya kalau ia masih 'virgin'. Kulepaskan ikatan tali dari tangannya. Ia kelihatan marah, takut, dan sedih. Ia langsung memakai baju yang sudah robek itu dan teriak kepadaku "PUAS KAU DENGAN SEMUA INI!" sambil berlinang air mata. Aku hanya diam seribu kata. Ia melihatku dengan mata biru safirnya yang basah dan bengkak dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

"TUNGGU!" teriakku.

Ia tak memperdulikan teriakanku dan terus berlari. Aku tidak mengejarnya, itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit hati.

(inner naruto)

.

_Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku! Menyakitkan sekali! Aku sudah tidak perduli akan mati ditabrak mobil atau apa saja. Kuberlari terus tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Kurasakan lariku semakin lambat dan aku terjatuh di rerumputan yang wangi. Bintang malam ini sangat bagus, tapi hariku tak sebagus itu. Apa gunanya aku hidup! Semua telah dirampas oleh Uchiha Sasuke bajingan itu! Hah… kurasakan badanku semakin lemah, dan aku hampir tertidur disini. Kumerasa ada yang menganggkat badanku. Samar-samar aku melihat laki-laki berambut perak. "Kakashi-san?" tanyaku. Ia hanya tersenyum. Dan setelah itupun aku benar-benar terlelap._

_.  
_

(inner naruto end)

Paginya.

.

.

"Sial! Apa yang kulakukan padanya!," teriakku pada diri sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman. Aku terus memikirkannya. Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang aku cintai dahulu sekarang aku telah menyakitinya. Apakah aku harus mencarinya? Tapi tidak mungkin, ia sudah benar-benar membenciku. Kenapa aku mempercayai rumor di sekolah? Uggghh! Benar-benar sial!

.

.

(inner naruto)

.

_Ugh… dimana aku? Selangkanganku sakit sekali. Aku baru ingat, itu gara-gara si Sasuke sialan itu. _"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?," _Tanya seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya Kakashi-san. _"Ya,"_ jawabku mencoba bangun. _"Sudah jangan dipaksakan," _kata Kakashi-san lembut. _"Akuharus pergi ke sekolah!,"_ teriakku. _"Aku sudah menelpon sekolahmu dan aku bilang kau sakit,"_ kata Kakashi san. _"Arigatou Kakashi san…."_ Kataku. _"Ya…."_ Katanya lembut._

_.  
_

(inner naruto end)

.

.

Aku mencari Naruto mengelilingi sekolah. Kucari ke kelasnya dan ia tidak masuk. Haruskah aku mencarinya di tempat ia tinggal. Ya….. aku harus mencari dirumahnya. Tapi aku tak tau rumahnya (author: "dasar sasuke geblek") *dilemparin botol aqua sama sasuke fc*

.

.

Aku bertanya pada Gaara, ketua osis disekolah ini dan dapat. Aku bertekad akan kerumahnya. Pulang sekolah langsung ku mengendarai mobilku dengan laju dan sampailah di depan rumahnya. Kutekan belnya dan terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam.

.

Ia membuka pintu dan aku melihat disana ada Kakashi!

* * *

... akhirnya selesai juga! chapter 3 akan menyusul khukhukhu sasuke jadi jahat wahahahhhahahhhaa *Author lebih jahat kaleee...* ngak panjang-panjang amat ceritanya ya. huhuhu... aku mohon jangan bunuh aku huhuhu... *siapa juga mau bunuh elu geblek!*

kalo mau update kilat yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Struggle Without End Clear

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 3

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Eh? Disana ada Kakashi! Mau apa dia.

"Eh? mau apa kau kesini?," tanya Naruto dengan nada takut.

Aku masih diam tak bergeming karna masih terkejut dengan adanya Kakashi di rumahnya.

"Berarti memang benar kalau kau ada main dengan laki-laki lain!," kataku geram.

"Eh… aku masih tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Sasuke! Kau pasti sudah puas dengan yang kemarin kan! Ngapain kau kesini lagi, kita sudah ngak ada apa-apa lagi!," Katanya marah dan menangis.

"Oke! Aku akan pulang dan kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi! Kataku dan langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke mobil.

"Tunggu!," kata Kakashi yang sepertinya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua ini, jadi dengarkan dulu," katanya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu didengar! Aku pulang!," kataku dan tanpa ragu-ragu lagi aku masuk ke mobil.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi mencoba mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto menahannya

"Sudahlah Kakashi-san biarkan saja. Biarkan dia pergi," kata Naruto yang sudah menangis dari tadi.

Kakashi sepertinya mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto dan itu membuatnya sangat sakit hati.

"Ya, aku tidak akan mengejarnya. Kamu baik-baik dirumah ya. Aku masih ada pekerjaan," kata Kakashi lembut.

"Ah.., iya," kata Naruto.

**Kakashi POV**

aku sangat ingin memeluknya yang menangis. Tapi aku takut ia akan teringat pada perbuatan yang pernah Sasuke lakukan.

"Kakashi-san hati-hati dijalan," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

**Naruto POV**

Hah.. ternyata tersenyum dipaksakan itu berat. Tapi kenapa Sasuke harus datang kesini. Sekali datang tau-tau malah menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Ugh…. Kalau mengingat Sasuke rasanya ingin menangis terus. Harus kulupakan ia.

**Sasuke POV**

Argghh! Harusnya aku tidak datang kerumahnya. Malah melihat hal yang menjengkelkan. Jadi penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Eh tunggu dulu, kok aku malah penasaran. Tidak tidak harus kulupakan Naruto untuk selamanya.

**Normal POV**

Pagi hari di Konoha High School sangat cerah murid-murid bersenang-senang kecuali Naruto. Ia harus belajar keras karna sebentar lagi ujian akhir untuk murid sma. Pagi ini ia sudah berada di perpustakaan, entah sudah berapa buku yang ia baca dan berapa banyak soal yang ia kerjakan.

"Krek..," ada seseorang masuk ke perpustakaan, dan itu tidak membuat Naruto melepaskan mata pada buku.

"Naruto…. Selamat pagi,"

Naruto menoleh dan yang menyapanya adalah Sakura.

"Eh… sakura ada apa?," tanya Naruto.

"Ya mencarimu lah. Pagi sekali kau sudah berada di perpustakaan?," tanya Sakura.

"Ah.. aku harus belajar untuk unjian," Kata Naruto.

"Oh iya ya. Ujiannya kapan?," tanya Sakura.

"Ahaha… kau santai sekali, ujiannya 2 hari lagi…," kata Naruto santai.

"HAH? Yang bener?, kok aku ngak tau," kata Sakura kaget.

"Ya…," kata Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

Ugh… kenapa aku mual sekali ya, perutku rasanya enggak enak.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Ah… ngak ada apa-apa kok…," kataku.

"Oh…. Ya udah aku pergi dulu ya..," kata Sakura pamit padaku.

"Ya..," jawabku.

Rasanya mau muntah, ngak enak banget rasanya perutku ini, mual sekali.

**Normal POV**

Segeralah Naruto berlari menuju ke toilet. Muntahlah Naruto di wastafel.

"_Aku masuk angin ya? Tapi ngak pusing, ah sudahlah biarkan saja dulu,"_ kata Naruto.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. (hmm… kira-kira setelah ujian deh)

**Naruto POV**

Hah? Positif? B-erarti i-ni anak Sasuke?

Aku menguji dengan tes kehamilan dan positif. Aku kaget setengah mati, gimana enggak? Anak itu adalah hasil dari perlakuan Sasuke. Naruto tidak tau harus gimana, ngak mungkin aku ngomong dengan Kakashi. Aku merasa telah banyak berutang budi pada Kakashi-san. Ugh… airmataku hamper keluar, tapi tidak ada gunanya menangis. Minta pertanggungjawaban dari Sasuke, huh…, aku tak sudi menikah dengannya! Kugugurkan saja anak ini, tidak! Aku tidak tega untuk menggugurkannya. Atau pindah ke kota lain saja? Sambil menghidupi anakku seorang diri. Ah… itu lebih bagus dari pada harus menikah dengan Sasuke. Sementara kusembunyikan saja dulu tentang kehamilanku ini, terutama dari Sakura dan Kakashi- san. Tunggu lulus dulu baru pindah ke kota sebelah.

.

(maap dicepetin )

**Normal POV**

Setelah lulus Naruto langsung pindah ke kota lain yang jauh dari tempat yang ia tinggal dahulu. Naruto pergi tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya termasuk Kakashi. Kakashi mencarinya kemana-mana dan ngak ketemu, sampai nyewa detektif buat nyari Naruto. Tetap ngak ketemu. Sasuke yang mendengar naruto pergi dari kotanya langsung juga mencari Naruto tapi hasilnya nihil.

**Naruto POV**

Hah… capek naik shinkansen, akhirnya sampai juga ya sayang…. Aku merasa bersalah pada Kakashi san Sakura, aku pergi tanpa pamit. Kalo Sasuke mah bodoh amat.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi datang ke rumah Naruto. Ia membukanya dengan kunci duplikat. Bisa dibilang itu rumah kontrakan.

**Kakashi POV**

Rupanya ia benar-benar pergi, barangnya semua tidak ada satupun. Tunggu… itu apa?

**Normal POV**

Kakashi menemukan alat tes kehamilan yang ketinggalan atau lupa dibuang.

"_Positif? Ja-di Naruto hamil? Karna itu ia pergi dari kota ini. Sasuke brengsek! Harus kuhancurkan wajahnya biar ia takkan mengenali wajahnya sendiri!" _Kakashi POV.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA... AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 3 SELESAI!

KALO KECEPATAN MAAF DEH...

YAYYAYYAY... KALO MAU UPDATE KILAT

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Genesis The Not Expected

Hiah! Author muncul! Udah pada libur lebaran blom? Author mah udah. Lagi menikmati. Meskipun author ngak ngerayain lebaran hehehehe….. disini Sasuke kubuat sekejam-kejamnya hahaha! Kakashi tuh…. Hhmm apa nya Naruto ya? Author juga ngak tau. Pokoknya Kakashi orang baik dan Sasuke orang jahat. Bereskan? *dilempar kulkas*

Buat yang ngerayain lebaran,

Selamat Idul Fitri

.

**Between Love And Hate**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kakashi dengan kepala panas mencari Sasuke untuk menghajarnya. Ia melewati taman dan melihat Sasuke lagi duduk yang diam seribu kata. Kakashi datang dan langsung memberikan Sasuke satu tinju.

"APA-APAAN INI! KENAPA KAU MENGHAJARKU?," kata Sasuke marah.

"KAU! KAU TAU APA YANG KAU PERBUAT SEHINGGA NARUTO PERGI! KAU PASTI TAK TAU KAN!," kata Kakashi geram.

"APANYA? IYA, AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU!," teriak balik Sasuke ke Kakashi.

"YA! GARA-GARA INI!," Kakashi melemparkan hasil tes kehamilan kearah Sasuke.

"I…-ni," kata Sasuke terbata-bata.

"IYA. KAU BISA LIHAT SENDIRI KAN!,"

Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Hei! Tunggu!," kata Kakashi, tapi ia tak mengejarnya.

Sasuke berlari tak tentu arah, sepertinya ia berlari menuju ke rumahnya. Ia menenangkan dirinya didalam kamar. Makoto yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kenapa tuh anak?," Tanya Mikoto pada diri sendiri.

"Siapa si tadi yang ngetutup pintu keras-keras?," Tanya Itachi yang turun dari tangga.

" Adikmu tuh, entah kenapa lagi ia," jawab Mikoto.

"Biar aku liat ke kamarnya," kata Itachi sambil menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

"Ya, tolonglah Itachi," kata Mikoto.

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto hamil? Kenapa ia tak bilang padaku? Semua ia tanggung sendiri, aku akan bertanggung jawab bila ia bilang kepadaku. Aku harus mencarinya sampai ketemu. Tapi aku harus mencarinya dimana? Dikota lain aku rasa ada.

"Sasuke? Kamu didalam? Ini nii-san," kata Itachi memanggilku.

"Ah iya nii-san, ada apa?," tanyaku pada Itachi yang masih diluar.

"Kamu kenapa? kok kayaknya ngak tenang..," kata Itachi.

"Ngak ada apa-apa kok," kataku pada Itachi.

Tidak mungkin aku menceritakan semua ini padanya, nanti tunggu waktunya pas dulu baru aku ceritakan. Yang penting sekarang harus mencari Naruto. Tapi naruto pergi kemana?

**Naruto POV**

Sekarang harus cari tempat tinggal dulu. Aku rasa apartemen sederhana sudah cukup, lagian aku akan tinggal dengan anakku jadi sedang-sedang saja. Pekerjaan juga, coba kulihat di kantor sekitar sini ada pekerjaan tidak. Perutku juga belum kelihatan jadi harus bekerja buat membiayai hidup.

Kurasa cari apartemen dulu.

**Normal POV**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota itu, matanya tertuju pada apartemen sederhana tapi terlihat sejuk. Ia bertanya pada orang yang tinggal disana kebetulan lagi mau keluar.

"Ah… maaf, bisa antarkan saya ke pemilik apartemen ini?," tanya Naruto pada seorang wanita.

"Tentu, ayo aku antarkan ke pemiliknya," kata Wanita itu.

"Tok…tok…tok..," wanita itu mengetok pintu pemilik apartemen.

"Ya? Oh rupanya kau Shizune, ada apa?," tanya pemilik apartemen bernama Orochimaru.

(Hmm orochimaru adalah perempuan tua bangkotan sekitar umur 60 an) (author nyaris muntah waktu nulis tentang ini)

"Ini, perempuan ini mau menyewa apartemen disini, masih ada yang kosong kan?," tanya Shizune.

"Ngak salah sih ada, bukannya di sebelah kamu?," tatap Orochimaru _masa kamar kosong disebelah aja ngak tau._

"Oh iya ya hehehe….," kata Shizune cengegesan.

"Saya mau nanya, sewa apartemen ini perbulan berapa ya?," giliran Naruto yang ngomong.

"Hmm…. Disini ngak pake sewa perbulan tapi pertahun. Kamu akan menetap disini kan?," kata Orochimaru.

"Iya.. tapi saya juga ngak begitu kenal daerah sini, saya baru pindah," jawab Naruto.

"Oh… dari mana?," tanya Orochimaru.

"Dari Tokyo….," jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah.. tunggu, aku ambil kunci kamarnya dulu," kata Orochimaru.

Setelah Orochimaru masuk Shizune bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa pindah dari Tokyo?," tanya Shizune.

"Eh?," Naruto agak binggung menjawabnya, karna alasannya menghindari semua kenalannya.

Shizune melihat Naruto yang mulai bingung lalu bicara.

"Ngak dijawab juga ngak apa-apa kok….," kata Shizune senyum.

"Ah… iya..," kata Naruto.

"Nih kuncinya…," kata Orochimaru sambil memberikan kunci ini ke Naruto.

"Arigatou…," kata Naruto.

"Ayo aku antar ke kamarmu," ajak Shizune.

Naruto mengikuti Shizune sampai didepan apartemennya.

"Nih kamarmu, aku buka ya…," kata Shizune.  
"Ya,"

Shizune membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Ugh… nih kamar kotor banget," kata Shizune.

"Benar-benar mau dibersihkan nih," kata Naruto.

"Iya tuh, soalnya udah lama ngak ada yang menetap," kata Shizune.

**Naruto POV**

Ugh… perutku mual lagi. Rasanya mau muntah, dari kemaren begini terus.

"Kau kenapa? Tanya wanita itu yang kudengar namanya Shizune.

"Perutku rasanya mual sekali.. rasanya mau muntah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu," jawab Naruto.

"Jangan pake yang disini dulu, pake yang di kamarku saja," kata Shizune langsung membuka kamarnya yang ada di sebelah.

**Normal POV**

Naruto buru-buru asuk ke dalam kamarnya Shizune, Shizune mengikutinya. Naruto langsung memuntahkan apa yang terasa keluar ke dalam washtafel

"Kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Shizune khawatir.

"Ah arigatou, tidak apa-apa kok…," kata Naruto.

Segeralah Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi Shizune.

"Aku blom tau namamu, namamu siapa?," tanya Shizune.

"Uzumaki Naruto…," jawab Naruto.

"Kau tau namaku kan?," tanya Shizune.

"Iya Shizune-san..," jawab Naruto.

"Ah jangan pake 'san' aku tak terbiasa," kata Shizune.

"Aku tak enak kalau memanggil langsung dengan nama, karna Shizune-san lebih tua dariku..," kata Naruto.

"Terserah kau sajalah, kau hamil ya?," tanya Shizune tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto terkejut Shizune bertanya begitu.

"I-ya…," jawab Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Ahahaha jangan terkejut begitu, ngomong-ngomong kau pasti mencari pekerjaan juga kan?," tanya Shizune.

"Apakah ada pekerjaan untukku?," tanya Naruto sedikit gembira.

"Pendidikanmu apa?," tanya Shizune.

"Konoha High School, bidang Komputer," jawab Naruto.

"Eh? Itu sekolah paling bagus di Tokyo, aku rasa kau pasti diterima. Apalagi bidang komputer, kerjanya di kantor tempatku bekerja, dekat kok dari sini. Nanti kau berikan saja lamarannya padaku. Nanti aku sampaikan pada Direkturnya..," kata Shizune.

"Arigatou Shizune-san," kata Naruto senang.

**Shizune POV**

Ia kelihatan senang sekali. Pasti berat menanggung beban sendiri. Punya anak diluar nikah. Ini akan sedikit membantunya.

**Normal POV**

"Shizune-san, tadi mau pergi kemana? waktu tadi saya panggil? pakaiannya rapi gitu," tanya Naruto.

"Eh? ah iya! AKU HARUS BERANGKAT KERJA! GYAA! Naruto. aku pergi dulu ya!," kata Shizune sambil berlari pergi.

"Ah... iya," kata Naruto tapi tak terdengar oleh Shizune-san yang udah jauh.

**Naruto POV**

Rupanya Shizune-san orangnya panikkan ya... harus beresin kamae ini dulu nih. Kotornya luar biasa, ditinggalin berapa tahun nih kamar. Juga harus nyiapin lamaran untuk kerja. ngomong-ngomong disini ngak ada sapu. pinjam sama Nenek Orochimaru ya...

**Normal POV**

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar oro oro bangkotan.

"Tok..tok...tok...," Naruto mengetuk pintu.

"Ya? oh rupanya kamu, errr namanya siapa ya... aaaa...," kata Oro sambil mikir.

"Naruto," kata Naruto nyambung.

"Ah iya Naruto, ada apa?," tanya Oro (maklum, oro udah pikun)

"Saya mau pinjam sapu, pengepel, ember, sabun untuk lantai, lap, err pokoknya untuk bersihin kamar," kata Naruto.

"Ayo masuk, saya juga mau nyari," kata Oro mengajak Naruto masuk.

Naruto melihat-lihat isi dari kamar oro, tidak begitu banyak barang. Mata Naruto tertuju pada salah satu foto yang diletakkan di atas meja. difoto itu terlihat Oro yang masih muda bersama dengan suaminya. pake kacamata seperti herry muter.

Tiba-tiba Oro nongol sambil bawa sapu dan teman-temannya.

"Itu suamiku Kabuto, ia meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karna eksperimennya meledak dan ia meninggal. Suamiku seorang ilmuan dan biasanya Saya bersama Ia bereksperimen bersama (bener gax?) jadi sedih kalau mengingatnya..," kata Oro dengan nada yang hampir menangis.

**Naruto POV**

Nenek Orochimaru kelihatan sangat mencintai suaminya, gimana ya kalau Sasuke bersamaku saling mencintai...eh kenapa harus ingat ia. harus benar-benar kulupakan ia!.

Nenek Orochimaru melihatku dengan tatapan heran.

"Sudah, jangan difikirkan, yang muda harus cari kebahagiaan dengan pasangan hidup. Nih sapu dan embernya," kata oro sambil memberikannya padaku.

"Ya... Arigatou, saya mau bersih-berdih dulu. permisi," kata Naruto pamit.

"Ya...," kata Oro.

**Normal POV**

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya yang penuh dengan debu-debu yang tebal (kalo author mah langsung bakar aja tuh kamar biar debunya ilang semua).

"Yoss... ayo mulai membersihkan!," kata Naruto pada diri sendiri.

Dimulai dari depan pintu, dibersihkan debu-debu yang bersarang di atas pintu dll... (author malas nulis kalo udah adegan bersih-bersih.

Setelah 3 jam bersih-bersih akhirnya selesai juga. (diapartemen ini perabotnya udah ada semua, dari tempat tidur ampe kompor)

**Naruto POV**

Hah... capek sekali... sekarang jam berapa ya? duh.. hp dimana ya? ah iya dikoper.

hmmm jam 2 siang, beresin barang-barang yang ada dikoper sama di tas dulu deh.

**Normal POV**

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menaruh barang-barang yang ada didalam koper dan tas, barangnya tidak terlalu banyak. arsip-arsip yang penting disimpan ditempat yang aman seperti ijasah, pokoknya teman ijasah.

"Errr apalagi ya? kayaknya udah ngak ada. sapu nenek Oro nanti aja. Capek...,"

Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur diruangan yang berbeda. beberapa menit Naruto terlelap.

"Tok..tok...tok...," Shizune mengetok pintu.

"Naruto... kau didalam?," tanya Shizune dari luar.

Naruto terbangun, dan melihat jam di hpnya

"Jam 6 sore? aku tidur terlalu lama! sepertinya Shizune-san memanggilku," kata Naruto langsung menuju kepintu.

Naruto membuka pintu.

"Wah... sepertinya kamarnya udah bersih... mampu juga kamu Naruto, membersihkannya..," kata Shizune.

"Ya.. ada apa Shizune-san?," tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam diluar, mau kan? aku yang traktir deh...," kata Shizune.

"Eh? kemana?," tanya Naruto.

"Makan, makan apa ya? kita liat dulu deh...," kata Shizune.

"Boleh... tapi aku ganti baju dulu..," kata Naruto.

"Ya, aku tunggu," kata Shizune.

Selang beberapa menit.

"Ya, aku siap," kata Naruto.

"Ayo pergi," kata Shizune.

Naruto dan Shizune berjalan disepanjang jalan raya.

"Hmm... adanya apa ya? kamu mau makan apa Naruto?," tanya Shizune.

"Ah.. aku belum begitu kenal daerah ini. terserah Shizune-san saja," kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Naruto?," kata seseorang yang bersuara seperti laki-laki.

"Eh... Kakashi-san?," kata Naruto kaget.

* * *

Jiahhh... selesai! susah kalo lebaran, warnet jarang yang buka jadi updatenya lambat. yo yo yo ayo REVIEW! kan panjang nih.

tadi author ngeliat ada yang keluar dari matahari kayak meteor gitu trus jatuh entah didaerah mana. diliatin benar-benar tuh bukan pesawat jatoh.. kayak bulat gitu. nembus awan aja awannya meleleh. liat aja deh nanti entah itu apaan, meteor ato temen author yang dilempar hehehe..

Kata penutup

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Good Surprises

Emang alurnya kecepatan ya? Soalnya cerita ini bakal panjang banget dan Author juga binggung gimana mau memperlambat alur cerita. Karena author udah ada dapat ide untuk endingnya *cepet amat udah ending*. Masih banyak ide buat bikin cerita tentang Naruto versi gadisnya hohohoho. Setelah cerita ini habis baru yang lainnya.

**Between Love And Hate**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"Kakashi-san, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, kau kemana saja. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," kata Kakashi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-..ku," tanpa sempat Naruto meneruskan kata-katanya, Kakashi langsung memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh... Kakashi-san," kata Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kakashi.

Pelukan Kakashi terlepas.

"Tolong jangan pergi tanpa pamit dan tak berkabar seperti ini...," kata Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kenapa Kakashi-san ada disini?," tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada pekerjaan dikota ini. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau ada disini," kata Kakashi.

"Naruto, siapa laki-laki ini?" tanya Shizune pada Naruto.

"Ah... ini-..,"

"Maafkan aku yang langsung menahan Naruto yang sedang bersamamu. Namaku Hatake Kakashi," kata Kakashi memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Shizune," kata Shizune membalas.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku mau pergi makan. Kakashi-san mau ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh," jawab Kakashi.

"Ah... Shizune-san, kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Naruto pada Shizune.

"Kita ke cafe aja... Ayo jalan!" kata Shizune dengan nada semangat.

Shizune, Naruto, serta Kakashi berjalan menuju cafe yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sesampai disana, Shizune langsung mencari tempat duduk.

"Naruto, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Shizune.

"Hmm... Pancake coklat aja deh," jawab Naruto. (Author: Paling ueenaaakkk! XD)

"Kalau Kakashi-san?" tanya Shizune.

"Sama aja seperti Naruto," jawab Kakashi.

"Berarti Pancake coklat 2, cake strawberry 1, minumnya?" tanya Shizune.

"Jus jeruk, kalau Kakashi-san?," tanya Naruto.

"Kopi," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Mbak...," panggil Shizune pada pelayan.

"Ya, mau pesan apa?," tanya pelayan.

"Pancake coklat 2, cake strawberry 1, jus jeruk 1, kopi 2," kata Shizune jelas.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar," kata pelayan.

Setelah mbak pelayan pergi. Shizune mulai bertanya pada Kakashi.

"err... bukannya kau adalah dirut Hatake group?" tanya Shizune.

"Ya... kok tau?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tadi pagi dikantor semua ribut tentangmu," kata Shizune.

Pelayan datang dan langsung menaruh pesanan diatas meja tanpa basa-basi.

Shizune langsung makan, Naruto makan seperti biasa. Kakashi minum kopi dengan elegan, gadis-gadis yang berada di lain meja terpesona melihatnya.

"Sepertinya dari tadi ada yang perhatiin meja kita?" kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja... kau makan saja," kata Kakashi.

"Hah... selesai, kenyang...," kata Shizune yang makan 4 cake strawberry (ya nambah)

"Shizune-san pulang yuk... udah malam," kata Naruto.

"Ah.. ok ayo pulang. besok mau kerja lagi," kata Shizune.

"Biar kuantar dengan mobil. Mobilku diparkir disana. kan bahaya, udah malam," kata Kakashi.

"Ah… iya Kakashi-san," kata Naruto.

"Kalian tunggu disini ya… aku ambil mobil dulu," kata Kakashi dan langsung pergi.

"Ugh… dingin," kata Naruto.

"Ahaha…. Kota ini kalau malam emang dingin. Aku mau nanya, yang menghamili kamu Kakashi-san ya?" tanya Shizune.

"Eh? N-ggak, bukan. Bukan Kakashi-san…," kata Naruto agak sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Shizune.

"Oh… kusangka ia yang melakukannya. Naruto…," kata Shizune.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apakah kau sudah menulis lamaran kerjanya?" tanya Shizune.

"Ah iya BELUM! Aku benar-benar lupa. Habis pulang akan kutulis," jawab Naruto.

Datang mobil Kakashi tepat didepan kafe.

"Hoi Naruto," panggil Kakashi dari dalam mobil.

"Ah iya. Shizune-san… ayo," kata Naruto.

"Err… sebenarnya ya Naruto. Aku udah sms Genma untuk mengantarku jalan-jalan…," kata Shizune.

"Hah? Siapa Genma?" tanya Naruto.

"Pacarku..," Jawab Shizune.

Tit…tit… suara mobil Genma.

"Sepertinya itu ia. Ya sudah Naruto. Kau pulang dengan Kakashi-san ya…," kata Shizune sambil berjalan menuju mobil Genma.

"Hah…. Shizune-san memang orang yang aneh..," kata Naruto ngomong sendiri.

"Naruto.. mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana," kata Kakashi.

"Ah maaf Kakashi-san aku lupa," kata Naruto sambil menuju ke mobil Kakashi.

Blam…

Naruto duduk disebelah kiri Kakashi. Kakashi mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Naruto diam seribu kata, entah apa yang ada untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Begitu pula Kakashi, ia bimbang untuk menanyakan kenapa ia sampai ada disini.

**Naruto POV**

Arrggh… aku binggung! Harus ngomong apa dengan Kakashi-san. Dari tadi ia diam saja. Aku takut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sepertinya Kakashi-san melihat gelagatku yang dari tadi sepertinya nggak tenang. Ia berkata "Tempat tinggalmu dimana?"

"Err… di apartemen xxxx. Belok kiri langsung nyampai," kataku.

"Kau kerja dimana?" tanya Kakashi-san tapi masih tetap fokus kedepan.

"Aaa.. sebenarnya Shizune-san menawariku bekerja ditempat ia bekerja. Cuma aku belum menulis surat lamarannya," jawabku.

"Lalu, kandunganmu itu berapa bulan?" tanya Kakashi-san.

Sudah kuduga ia pasti tahu.

"Sekitar 2 bulan," jawabku.

"Apakah kau mampu mengurusnya sendiri?" kata Kakashi-san.

Aku agak risih dengan pertanyaan yang satu ini.

"Ya… aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya sendiri. Harusnya aku mesti mampu," jawabku.

"Karna kita sudah ada didepan apartememu. Aku ingin bertanya lagi…," kata Kakashi-san.

"Hn.. apa?" kataku.

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku….?" Kata Kakashi—san sedikit gugup.

"Eh?"

* * *

Jiahhh! akhirnya selesai! *sambil meregangkan otot* maaf ya kalo pendek, hehehe XD *ditimpukin pake ember*

Err... author mau minta saran. nanti anak Naruto mau dikasi nama apa ya...

1. Daichi

2. Seiji

3. Natsuo

4. Yuu

Boleh kok dikasih saran lain dari yang ada diatas. Yang pasti nama jepang dan nama laki-laki ya... XD

akhir kata minta

~0~0~R E V I E W~0~0~


	6. Entertainment!

Ugh… bingung… anak Naruto bagusnya kasih nama apa ya? Author sih sukanya nama Daichi, manis gitu… author juga lupa, kapan Author ada nulis nama Natsuo? *dasar pelupa*. Nanti liat aja kalo anaknya udah ada (eh maksudnya lahir) nanti dikasih nama apa. Author sampe lupa gara-gara keasyikan nulis tentang Kakashi. Peran utamanya lupa dimunculin. Sasukenya kelupaan! Nanti deh liat Sasuke dapat bagian mana.

**Between Love And Hate**

**Disclaimer : Udah ratusan kali nulis bahwa disclaimer adalah Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

Eh…. Kakashi-san ngomong apa tadi? Menikah? Gyaa! Yang benar saja! Ugh… aku harus ngomong apa? Iya atau tidak.

"Ah… m-aaf Kakashi-san… aku tak bisa menerima penyataan Kakashi-san…," jawabku.

Ia diam cukup lama.

'Hah… sudah kuduga kau pasti akan menolak. Besok jam 8 pagi, kutunggu kau disini," katanya.

Eh? Tiba-tiba ngajak pergi.

"Hah? Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Liat aja besok, kau belum kerja kan?" tanya Kakashi-san.

"Belum sih…," jawabku.

"Ok sepakat. Besok jam 8 kutunggu kau disini," kata Kakashi-san.

"Ah.. iya. Selamat malam Kakashi-san," kataku yang langsung mebuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.

Ia tersenyum padaku, dan akupun membalas senyum. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**Kakashi POV**

Hah… kenapa hatiku rasanya nggak enak ya? Sudah kuduga ia akan menolakku. Atau aku terlalu buru-buru? Ia belum sepenuhnya melupakan Sasuke. Tapi biarlah! Aku takkan menyerah semudah itu.

**Naruto POV**

Jam 11… udah malam juga ya… pertama harus nulis lamaran dulu deh. Ngomong-ngomong nama perusahaannya apa ya? Tanya Shizune-san aja deh.

**Sasuke POV **(baru dapat bagian)

Aarrgghhh..! dimana kau Naruto? Aku benar-benar menyesal bahwa aku mempercayai rumor itu! Sial!

Aku menghentak-hentakkan tanganku di atas stir mobil. Aku menghidupkan mobilku dan langsung tancap gas.

Kulajukan selaju-lajunya mobilku, tidak perduli ada apa didepan.

Kupelankan dulu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres digang sempit itu. Seperti suara perempuan. Padahal sudah malam, kenapa masih ada yang berkeliaran.

Sepetinya perempuan itu melihat aku yang memarkir mobil didepan gang sempit dimana ia berada. Sepertinya ia ditahan oleh 3 orang laki-laki yang memcoba merampoknya atau err.. entahlah.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!" teriak perempuan itu.

Suaranya benar-benar bikin telingaku sakit.

Seorang laki-laki melihatku yang memergoki aksi mereka. Ia datang ke mobilku. Aku langsung keluar dari mobilku. Sekedar untuk refresing. Rasanya ingin menghajar ketiga orang itu.

"Heh.. rupanya kau sudah melihat semuanya. Mau jadi pahlawan," kata seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan rambutnya disisir kebalakang.

"Hidan! Habisi ia!" lanjut seorang lagi yang bermuka hiu.

"Tenang… ini sangat mudah," kata laki-laki berambut perak.

Ia langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menghantam pipiku. Aku menghindar dengan mundurkan kepalaku kebelakang. Langsung aku menendang 'itunya' dengan kakiku. Ia langsung tersungkur.

"Awas kau!" datang seorangnya lagi yang bermuka hiu.

Langsung kuhajar wajahnya dan kutendang perutnya dengan lututku. Setelah ia jatuh terlentang kuinjak perutnya dengan kuat dan ia langsung pingsan.

Yang satunya melihatku. Memakai piercing banyak sekali. Aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Kuhajar ia duluan. Kuhajar wajahnya tepat dihidungnya.

"Aw.. hidungku patah…," katanya.

Kutendang perutnya dan ia pingsan.

Perempuan yang dirampok itu kelihatan ketakutan. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk mobil.

"TUNGGU!" teriak perempuan itu.

Aku tak mengubris teriakannya. Saat aku hampir masuk ke mobil, ia menarik tanganku.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah jangan pegang aku.

"A-ku ingin berterima kasih," kata perempuan itu.

"Hn.. kalau kau ingin berterima kasih, lebih baik kau cepat pulang," kataku dan langsung masuk ke mobil.

Ia kelihatan masih bengong. Ah… apa peduliku.

Mau kemana ya? Aku pulang saja. Rasanya lelah sekali.

**Normal POV** (narator ngoceh dulu)

Naruto masih sibuk dengan surat lamarannya yang nggak kelar-kelar.

"_Pake kata-kata apa nih? Aarrrggh bingung! Udah 1 jam nggak selesai-selesai! Mestinya tadi sekalian nanya Shizune-san. Gini kali ya, kepada yth…," _pikir Naruto.

Sekitar udah mau jam 1, surat lamarannya baru selesai.

"Jiah… akhirnya selesai. Beres sudah…," kata Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

**Naruto POV**

Kira-kira Kakashi-san mau ngajak kemana ya? Penasaran. Tapi yang penting tidur dulu deh.

**Esok paginya **(sekitar jam 6 lewat )

Tok..tok..tok…

"Ah.. iya. Tunggu bentar..," kata Naruto yang bangun sambil ngucek-ngucek mata.

Naruto membuka pintu.

"Oh… Shizune-san.. ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana surat lamaranmu?" kata Shizune.

"Ah iya. Tunggu bentar," kata Naruto dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Selang beberapa menit.

"Nih…," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Udah bener nih?" tanya Shizune.

"Udah…," jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit ngantuk.

"Ya sudah… nanti ini kuberikan dulu pada dirutnya, tunggu kepastiannya,"kata Shizune.

"Ya….," kata Naruto sambil nguap.

Shizune buru-buru pergi karena mobil Genma udah nongol di depan apartemen.

Naruto buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar apartemennya. Mau ngelanjutin tidur.

**Jam 8.**

Tok..tok…tok

Naruto langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Dan membuka pintu.

"Naruto, kau pasti belum siapkan?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang diketahui itu adalah Kakashi.

"Ah iya Kakashi-san. Aku lupa. Masuk dulu deh… aku baru bangun," kata Naruto.

Kakashi memperhatikan kamar apartemen Naruto dengan seksama. Ia duduk di sofa depan televisi.

" Kamar apartemenmu sejuk juga…," kata Kakashi.

"Ya begitulah…," kata Naruto yang dari tadi mondar mandir entah lagi ngapain.

"Dari tadi kau itu ngapain? Ngomong-ngomong gaun tidurmu manis juga," kata Kakashi mencoba menggoda Naruto.

Muka Naruto memerah dan langsung masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Kakashi hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto.

"_Ugh… tidak kusangka Kakashi-san akan berkata begitu," _pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk pakaian gantinya. Kamar mandinya ada disebrang kamar tidur dan itu melewati sofa tempat Kakashi duduk.

Naruto mencoba berjalan dengan biasa didepan Kakashi.

"Mau kumandikan?" kata Kakashi mencoba menawarkan.

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto yang mukanya udah gara-gara perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya tertawa.

Naruto buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian.

Naruto udah siap pergi.

"Udah belum?" tanya Kakashi.

"Udah," jawab Naruto.

Kakashi keluar dari kamar apartemen Naruto terlebih dahulu. Karena Naruto mesti mungunci pintu. Kakashi masuk kedalam mobil, disusul oleh Naruto.

Kakashi mulai menghidupkan mesinnya, menggerakkan perseneling, dan menginjak pedal gas. Mobil berjalan sedang. Naruto kegirangan karna lama ngak pernah keluar jalan-jalan. Kakashi hanya sedikit tertawa melihat Naruto yang kegirangan.

Mobil Kakashi berhenti tepat didepan pantai. Naruto langsung turun dan melihat-lihat pantai. Kakashi menjaganya dari belakang.

**Sasuke POV**

Argh… akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran tuh dosen. Dosen itu berisik sekali. Banyak ngoceh.

Ya, aku habis kuliah dan pengen cepet pulang.

"Hoi Sasuke!" Neji memanggilku.

"Hn..," kataku.

"Kau ini selalu menjawab begitu. Tidak adakah jawaban lain?" kata Neji.

"Hn.." kataku.

"Entah kenapa, aku bisa menjadi temanmu," kata Neji.

"terserah," kataku.

"Kau ini dingin sekali," kata Neji.

Kudiamin saja dia.

Bukk…

Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang. Aku melihat kebawah dan rupanya yang kutabrak adalah perempuan yang kemarin.

"Ah.. hai," kata perempuan itu.

* * *

YUHUU! selesai chapter 6!

nama anak Naruto gimana ya?

Uzumaki Natsuo ato Uzumaki Daichi.

Uchiha Natsuo ato Uchiha Daichi. (sama aja)

nama Daichi dapat dari komik kitchen princess. masa namanya Najika? (peran utama wanita Kichen Princess)

tapi kalau nama Natsuo kayak yang di komik shinchan. yang pak guru matsuo ato natsuo tuh, author lupa. orang yang suka dengan semua yang panas. jadi ngerasa aneh.

kalau sora yang jinchuriki kyuubi di naruto shippuden. tapi apakah sudi ia menjadi anak Naruto? lagian dia nggak mirip kalee dengan Sasuke *gue bakar lu*

Pengen kasi nama Aoi, tapi itukan nama anak perempuan. Sora artinya langit. Aoi artinya biru. kalau Kuro tuh hitam. lama-lama ku kasi nama akamaru aja ya... *gukk enak aja gue jadi anak Naruto gukk* kalo pakkun mah parah lagi *Kugigit lu*

Nggak tau deh! *author udah putus asa* pokoknya anak naruto punya nama! *ya iyalah*

Nih kan udah abdet kilat. jadi semangat karna reviewnya nambah 15. biasanya ide tuh mampet. tapi kalau udah ngetik pasti keterusan. deras banget, ampe binggung mau diberentiin dimana.

sebenarnya yang chapter ini masih pannjjjaaaaannngggg banget. tapi berhubung tangan dan jari author nyaris tepos... jadi ampe bagian ini dulu.

Update kilat?

R

E

V

I

E

W

(maksa banget)


	7. One word

Saya nih heran… kalo yang review tau aja kalo yang ditolong Sasukesipantatayam tuh Sakura. Ckckck… ada juga yang minta lemon, padahal waktu pengetikan chapter 6 udah kepikiran ada lemonnya. Apakah saya punya kekuatan mejik? *Nggak mungkin* Naruto bakal ketemu Sasuke kapan ya? Pas anaknya lahir ato…. Khukhukhu, hanya author dan TUHAN YME yang tau. Kalo soal Naruto yang pusing nanti kalo anaknya udah besar nanti nanya bapaknya siapa, masa Naruto harus nangis 3 hari 3 malam? Karna Naruto orangnya simple jadi belakangan aja. Kalo lemonnya gak bagus maafin saya… huhuhu…. Oh iya ada yang lupa, kayaknya author nggak ada nulis tentang Kakashi yang pake maskerkan? Jadi itulah kesimpulannya.. *hah? Maksudnya*

* * *

**Between Love And Hate**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Bukk…

Sasuke menabrak seseorang. Seorang perempuan yang ia tolong kemarin. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda bermata emerald. Perempuan itu jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan buku-buku yang ia pegang tercecer.

"Aaaaa… apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kau menabrak seorang perempuan…," kata Neji.

"Hn…," kata Sasuke.

"Sini kubantu kau berdiri," kata Neji sambil menawarkan tangannya.

Perempuan itu memegang tangan Neji dan berdiri. Sambil membersihkan roknya yang kotor.

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia mununduk dan memungut buku-buku yang jatuh.

"Ah… nggak usah," kata perempuan itu.

"Maaf sudah menabrakmu…," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena telah ditolongmu kemarin," kata perempuan itu.

Semua buku sudah ada ditangan Sasuke dan Sasuke pun memberikannya pada perempuan itu.

"Arigatou…," kata perempuan.

"Hei! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Neji secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku Haruno Sakura…," Jawab Sakura.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji dan temanku yang teramat angkuh ini Uchiha Sasuke," kata Neji.

'Uchiha Sasuke? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Err… oh iya yang dari tadi diributin sama Ino. Jadi ini orangnya….,' batin Sakura.

Sakura yang memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama diketahui oleh Neji.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau menatap Sasuke seperti itu?" Tanya Neji.

Yang dibicarakan diem aja.

"Ah.. oh nggak. Aku baru tau ini yang namanya Sasuke. Semua orang ribut tentangnya….," kata Sakura.

"Hohoho Sasuke, rupanya kau seterkenal itu…," kata Neji pada Sasuke.

"Hn…," kata Sasuke yang udah biasa dengan perkataan seperti itu.

Sakura melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu ya. Ada kelas jam segini," kata Sakura pamit.

"Ya…," kata Neji.

Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan Neji.

"Hoi Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?"tanya Neji.

"Pulang!" jawab Sasuke.

"Huh…. Memang dasar sih Uchiha yang satu ini," kata Neji sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**Kakashi POV**

Naruto kelihatan gembira sekali. Apakah ia sangat suka dengan pantai? Berarti tidak salah aku mengajaknya ke pantai.

"Hoi Naruto, jangan jauh-jauh," kataku.

"Ya Kakashi-san," jawabnya.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika ia hampir terjatuh…

"Akh Naruto!" kataku kaget dan menahannya dari belakang. Sepertinya ia tersandung. Aku menahannya dengan tanganku yang dilingkarkan di bagian antara dada dan perut. ( author: ngak tau juga tuh bagian mana) Tidak kusangka badannya kurus juga.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Nggak apa-apa Kakashi-san, arigatou…," jawabnya.

Karena tanganku masih melingkar di badannya. Aku langsung menarik badannya ke dadaku.

"Kakashi-san?" tanyannya dengan wajah memerah.

Aku berbisik ditelingannya.

"Kau itu jangan jalan cepat-cepat…. Sadarlah bahwa kau lagi mengandung..," kataku memperingatkan.

"I-ya Kaka-shi-san," katanya sedikit gugup dengan wajah memerah.

Ia tak menolak pelukanku. Karena ada kesempatan. Kudekatkan mulutku ke telingannya dan kugigit dengan pelan cuping telinganya.

"Ah…," ia mendesah.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku karna tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendesah seperti itu.

"Ayo pulang," kataku.

"Eh? Tapi aku belum puas main disini…," katanya sedikit kecewa.

"Matahari sudah semakin terik. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu… kau belum makan kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Belum," jawabnya.

"Ayo kita pergi makan," kataku sambil memegang tangannya.

Sepertinya ia diam saja ketika tangannya kugenggam.

Aku membukakan pintu untuknya dan ia pun masuk.

Blam…

Aku menutup pintu lalu aku juga masuk lewat pintu sebelah kanan.

Kuhidupkan mesin mobilku, memutar perseneling dan meninjak gas.

Mobilku berjalan tidak terlalu laju. Tujuanku restoran tempat biasa aku makan.

**Skip Time **(aaa… sampai dirumah jam 7 malam gitu deh…)

Aku mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya. Ia diam saja dari tadi. Sesudah mobilku sampai, ia langsung turun. Disusul olehku yang berada di belakangnya. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung masuk tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa kau diam begitu," kataku yang memecah hening diantara kami.

Ia masih diam, kulihat mukanya memerah. Sepertinya ia ingat apa yang aku lakukan tadi.

"Heh…. Jadi kau ingat apa yang terjadi tadi?" kataku sambil menahan tawa.

"Ahh… Nggak!" katanya sedikit kesal karna dari tadi aku usil dengannya.

Aku menarik tangannya, membuat wajahnya melihatku, dan aku menciumnya.

Ia kaget, berusaha lepas dariku. Tapi aku tidak membiarkannya. Aku mencoba memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya tapi ia membuat pertahanan dengan giginya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertahanannya lepas. Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan ini, kumasukkan lidahku kedalam rongga mulutnya. Menjelajahi setiap inci rongga mulutnya.

"Ng…," ia mendesah.

Selama 5 menit kami berciuman ia kehabisan nafas.

**Normal POV**

"Kakashi-san.. hah…hah….," kata Naruto sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Ya?" kata Kakashi santai.

"Ugh… kenapa…hah… me-laku-kan ini?" kata Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kakashi diam saja. Ia langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridalstyle kedalam kamar Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Sesampai dikamar, Kakashi langsung menidurkan Naruto di atas kasur dan menindihnya.

"Kakashi-sa umph..,"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi mengunci mulut Naruto dengan mulutnya. Menjelajahi setiap inci rongga mulut Naruto. Mengabsen gigi-gigi Naruto, memilin lidah dengan ganas.

"Ng…," Naruto mendesah dan itu membuat Kakashi makin semangat.

Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya pada Naruto, karena udah keliatan Naruto udah kehabisan nafas.

"Kakashi-san…hah..hah…ngapain sih!" kata Naruto kesal.

Kakashi tetep diem aja ia melepaskan kemeja yng ia kenakan dan terlihatlah tubuhnya yang sixpack, Naruto kaget. Kakashi melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjelajahi leher Naruto dengan lidahnya. Menciumnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Meninggalkan kissmark dileher Naruto.

"Ah~…," Naruto mendesah.

Kakashi mulai menanggalkan baju yang dikenakan Naruto dan terekposlah dada yang masih ditutupi oleh bra berwarna orange. Naruto udah mulai pasrah pas Kakashi menanggalkan bajunya, meskipun sedikit malu karena nggak menyangka Kakashi akan melakukan ini padanya. Kakashi mulai melepaskan bra yang masih melekat ditubuh Naruto, membuka pengaitnya dan menikmati apa yang ada disana. Meremasnya, mengulum, dan menggigit pelan apa yang ada.

"Ugh~ah~..," Naruto kembali mendesah.

Kakashi kembali melanjutkan aksinya, ia menanggalkan rok selutut yang dikenakan Naruto. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam kewanitaan Naruto yang masih ditutupi oleh cd berwarna sama dengan branya. Ia melepaskan cd Naruto dan saat ini Naruto tidak tertutupi satu benangpun. Kakashi memasukan satu jari tengahnya kedalam 'lubang' Naruto. Memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan tempo cepat. Ditambahnya jari telunjuk untuk melebarkan 'lubang' yang akan dimasukkan yang lebih besar. Ditambah lagi jari manis untuk menambah rangsangannya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian keluarlah cairan kenikmatan dari tubuh Naruto. Bisa dibilang ia klimaks.

Kakashi memjilat semua cairan Naruto yang menempel di jarinya. Naruto blushsing melihatnya.

"Hmm… manis..," kata Kakashi.

Tambah merahlah wajah Naruto.

Lalu Kakashi menjilat juga cairan yang ada di 'lubang' Naruto. Mendesah hebatlah Naruto. Kakashi merasakan celananya sudah terasa sempit.

Tahap akhir, Kakashimeletakkan kaki Naruto di atas bahunya. Ia membuka celana dan terlihatlah 'adiknya' sudah menegang dari tadi.

"_Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Kayaknya punya Kakashi-san besar..," _pikir Naruto.

Kakashi mulai memasukkan 'adiknya' ke dalam lubang Naruto. Hentakan sekali 'adiknya' sudah masuk seperempat. Hentakan kedua lebih keras dan menyebabkan Naruto kesakitan.

"Ugh.. sa-kit…," kata Naruto sambil menggenggam erat spray yang sudah berantakan dari tadi.

"Ah… maaf.. aku akan hati-hati..," kata Kakashi sambil mencium kening Naruto.

"_Aku tak pernah diperlakukan lembut begini sebelumnya…," _pikir Naruto.

Hentakan ketiga 'adiknya' Kakashi sudah masuk seluruhnya.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa sakit, terlihat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh. Kakashi memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang.

"Ugh…ah..ah…ah…," Naruto mendesah hebat.

Semakin lam semakin cepat, Kakashi mulai mempercepat temponya. Kakashi merasakan bahwa akan ada yang keluar tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Akhirnya Kakashi klimaks didalam. Naruto kelelahan, Kakashi mencabut 'adiknya' dari lubang Naruto. Ia tumbang disamping Naruto.

"Maafkan aku…," kata Kakashi.

"Hah… tak usah dipikirkan," kata Naruto kelelahan.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Jam 11 malam," jawab Naruto.

"Masih sakit ya? Tidurlah," kata Kakashi yang langsung tidur di sebelah Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

* * *

Hah... memang kalo nulis tentang lemon itu caapppeekkk! kalo bagian nulis lemon pasti lama.

nanti ngetik bentar bengong ngetik lagi bengong gitu terus ampe selesai.

Maafkan saya kalo lemonnya gak bagus huhuhu...

Nanti ceritanya bakal lompat jaaauuuuuhhhhh banget *nggak jauh-jauh amat sih...

yay yay yay...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	8. Meet With the People Who Wanted

Yay…. Kan ada yang request minta lemonnya selain Sasukepantatayam jadi nih udah aku kasi… jadi malas kalo nulis lemon. Suka rada-rada malu sendiri, nih cerita pastinya Naruto nggak bakal nikah ama Kakashi. Ya…. Sabar aja ya, nih cerita kayaknya bakal panjanggggg banget! Kalo mw langsung habis sih bisa aja, pertama Sasuke mati, ke 2 semuanya mati! Bereskan? Tapi ya nggak bakalan kalee kalo ceritanya kayak gitu, kan jadi rada aneh.

**Between Love And Hate**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Matahari bersinar, tandanya pagi telah datang (dan author masih bikin pulau). Burung-burung berkicau (yang pasti burung pipit, masa burung garuda? Lagian emang burung garuda bisa berkicau?)

Nb: paginya jam 8

Naruto baru bangun dari tidurnya. Iakeluar dari selimut. Ia mencari pakaiannya dan setelah menemukannya ia memakainya. Dari belakang Kakashi tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan itu membuat Naruto jatuh ke kasur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ng… mau bikin sarapan," jawab Naruto.

"Oh….," kata Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Naruto. Naruto langsung buru-buru ke dapur.

"_Ugh.. kenapa aku ingat yang kemarin… gyaa! Rasanya aneh kalau mengingatnya. Ayo lupakan lupakan!" _sambil mukul-mukul kepalanya.

Ddrrrr….dddrrrr…..

Handphone Kakashi bergetar.

"Ya?" kata Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sama, apakah kau lupa ada janji dengan Yamanaka," kata sekretaris Kakashi.

"Ya aku ingat, memangnya kenapa," tanya Kakashi.

"Dirut perusahaan Yamanaka mau menemuimu jam 2 siang. Kuharap kau datang," jawab sekretaris Kakashi.

"Cih.. dasar kakek cerewet. Maunya cepat saja. Oke aku akan pergi," kata Kakashi sedikit kesal.

Kakashi langsung menutup handphonenya. Ia memakai pakaian dan langsung menuju ke dapur untuk menemui Naruto.

Disana terlihat Naruto sedang memotong bahan yang digunakan untuk masak.

"Naruto…," panggil Kakashi.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kakashi.

"Err…. sepertinya aku tidak bisa sarapan denganmu. Soalnya aku ada kerjaan," kata Kakashi.

"Oh…. Nggak apa-apa kok," kata Naruto.

Kakashi mendekat ke Naruto dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku pulang dulu…," kata Kakashi dan langsung pergi.

"Ah.. ya..," kata Naruto sambil memegang keningnya.

"_Kaget….," _kata batin Naruto.

Sekarang ke tempat Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke lagi diruang kerjanya.

Tok..tok…tok…

"Ya masuk," kata Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, tuan besar ingin bertemu anda," kata pelayan rumah Sasuke.

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang malasnya.

"Dibawah," jawab pelayan itu.

Sasuke tanpa basa basi langsung turun ke ruang keluarga yang terletak dibawah.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Sasuke pada Fugaku.

"Err.. ayah ingin kamu mengurus urusan dengan Hatake Group. Di kota ****," kata Fugaku.

"Hn.. kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nanti siang jam 2 di kantor cabang Hatake," kata Fugaku.

"Kenapa tidak ayah saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayah ada kerjaan dilain tempat dan janji dengan Kakashi tidak bisa dibatalkan," jawab Fugaku.

"_Huh… si bapak tua itu," _batin Sasuke.

"Ya.. aku akan pergi," kata Sasuke.

"Kamu perginya naik shinkansen aja. Biar cepat nyampe. Nanti ada orang dari kantor cabang kita yang akan mengantarkn mobil," kata Fugaku.

"Ya….," kata Sasuke langsung kembali ke ruang kerjanya

**Sasuke POV**

Cih padahal lagi malas mau keluar. Disuruh lagi, tapi kalau nggak dijalanin bakal dibunuh lagi. Ah… kuharap aku bisa bertemu Naruto.

**Normal POV**

Tok…tok….tok….

Ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Ya?" kata Naruto.

Klek…

"Naruto…," kata Shizune.

"Oh Shizune-san, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu…. Kamu diterima kerja!" kata Shizune semangat.

"Eh? Benarkah? KYAAA!" teriak Naruto senang.

"Kamu satu bagian denganku. Kata dirutnya kamu mulai kerja 2 hari lagi," kata Shizune.

"Oh… ok!" kata Naruto.

Drrtt…ddrrtt…..

Handphone Shizune bunyi.

"Ah… ada sms," kata Shizune.

Shizune membuka sms dan membacanya.

"Naruto, aku pergi dulu ya. Genma mengajakku makan," kata Shizune.

"Oh.. iya," kata Naruto.

Shizune buru-buru pergi. Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya dan Shizune membalasnya. Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**Skip Time **(Errr….. jam setengah dua gitu deh)

"Lama sekali bapak tua bangkotan itu," kata Kakashi ngoceh sendiri.

Kakashi lagi janjian sama Fugaku dan lagi nunggu.

Krek….

Terlihatlah bocah Uchiha yang pake jas datang. Kakashi menatapnya heran. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke juga merasa nggak enak ditatap begitu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka malasnya.

"Bukannya ayahmu yang datang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Err… ayahku ada pekerjaan ditempat lain. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Lagian ini pekerjaan mudah," kata Sasuke.

"Oh.. ya udah ayo mulai," kata Kakashi.

Sasuke menuju ke kursi didepan Kakashi dan langsung duduk.

"Jadi saham mana yang mau kau beli?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang di *****," Jawab Sasuke.

Biarkan yang dua itu diskusi. Author nggak ngerti tentang saham. Jadi lewatin aja.

**Skip Time **(lagi-lagi skip time. Ahh bantai aja! Sekarang jam 4 sore)

**Naruto POV**

Udah jam 4 nih. Belanja bahan makanan dulu deh. Shizune-san nggak ada dirumah lagi. Nggak ada teman, tapi kalo nggak belanja nggak makan. Kalo ngajak nenek oro kan nggak bisa. Pergi sendiri aja deh.

**Normal POV**

Naruto keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan menuju ke supermarket terdekat.

Sesampai di supermarket, ya seperti orang lain. Naruto lagi milih-milih bahan makanan yang akan dimasak.

'Susu, mentega, brokoli, sayur bayam, daging ayam, apalagi ya?' kata batin Naruto.

Naruto muter-muter nyariin barang yang ingin ia beli.

'ah iya, tomat,'

Sampailah Naruto ditempat tomat berada.

'berapa kantong ya? 2 aja deh'

Selesai belanja Naruto keluar dari supermarket, sekedar jalan-jalan aja dan kebetulan cuaca lagi cerah. Lalu Naruto menuju ke taman hanya untuk refresing. Naruto melihat ada kursi ditaman dan tak jauh dari kursi terlihat ada 5 orang anak lagi main pasir.

'Gimana ya kalau anak ini lahir, pasti lucu sekali' kata batin Naruto membayangkan kalau anaknya sudah sebesar anak-anak itu.

Terlihat salah seorang anak perempuan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kakak lagi ngapain?" tanya anak itu.

"Ah.. kakak lagi duduk-duduk aja," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Oh…," anak itu hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Ran, ayo pulang," panggil ibunya dari kejauhan.

"Iya ibu! Dah kakak…," kata anak itu pamit pada Naruto.

"Ya….," kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan senyuman.

Anak itu membalas lambaian Naruto.

"Itu siapa?" tanya ibu Ran pada Ran.

"Err… entahlah," kata Ran.

"Jangan bicara dengan sembarang orang," kata Ibunya.

"Kakak itu orang baik kok..," kata Ran.

Naruto duduk ditaman hampir setengah jam. Hari makin sore. Anak-anak sudah pada pulang karena dipanggil orang tuanya. Naruto jadi teringat, ketika ia kecil dulu, kalau sudah selesai bermain ia akan pulang sendiri. Ia pun tak tau siapa orang tuanya. 1 jam berlalu, Naruto ketiduran dikursi taman.

Prang….

Ada seseorang menendang kaleng dan mengenai bagian belakang kursi tempat Naruto duduk tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto bangun. Diketahui yang menendang kaleng adalah Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat ke arah kaleng itu mendarat. Ia penasaran dengan rambut panjang kuning persis seperti rambut Naruto. Ia terus berjalan ke arah Naruto dan ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Naruto!

'Eh? Naruto?' kata batin Sasuke kaget.

* * *

hah... akhirnya selesai! punggungku pegal banget! sakit... huhuhu...

gimana hayo... penasaran kan. harus sabar menunggu ya... hehehe... XD

muanttaaappp...

siapakah dirut perusahaan tempat Shizune bekerja? hanya Author dan TUHAN YME yang tau.

yo~ review... ^_-


	9. Old Love Comes Again

Gomen… author sangat sibuk sampai lupa sama nih cerita (author kan pengacara= pengangguran banyak acara). Kenapa tiap senin sampai sabtu mesti sekolah? *author putus asa* dan ketemu dengan guru killer yang galakkkk….banget huhuhu serem….

* * *

**Between Love And Hate**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Sasuke POV**

Eh? Naruto? Apakah benar itu Naruto? Ta-tapi apa benar itu Naruto?

"Naruto!" panggilku.

**Normal POV**

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil perlahan-lahan membuka mata. Dilihatnya orang yang memanggilnya, setengah tak percaya ngucek-ngucek mata, dilihat lagi. Ngucek-ngucek mata lagi dipandangnya dengan seksama. Yang dipandang diam aja.

'Sasuke? Ta-pi tak mungkin ia disini. Ah… aku pasti mimpi,' batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung tidur lagi. Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan kangen. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto. Yang merasa dipeluk langsung bangun.

'eh? Siapa yang memelukku?' batin Naruto.

"Naruto…. Kau kemana saja," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

'suara ini…. Sasuke!' batin Naruto.

Naruto memcoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan pelukannya lepas.

"Sa-suke, lepaskan!" kata Naruto.

"Tidak! Nggak akan kulepaskan!" kata Sasuke.

"Ugh…," Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari dirinya.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tapi apa daya, ia kalah tenaga.

"Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab," kata Sasuke.

"Ta-pi..," kata Naruto.

"Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu. Aku tahu kalau aku salah, teramat salah. Dengan bodohnya aku percaya dari rumor-rumor yang tidak jelas itu," kata Sasuke lirih.

Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih. Rasanya ingin sekali kembali pada Sasuke yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi, rasa sakitnya mengalahkan rasa cintanya.

"A-ku ng-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong gara-gara Sasuke langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Ng…,"

Ciuman Sasuke terlepas.

"Apaan sih kau Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Apakah kau tak pernah berfikir, bagaimana kalau anak ini lahir tapi tidak mempunyai seorang ayah. Pikirkanlah itu," kata Sasuke.

**Naruto POV**

Eh? Aku benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Yang kupikirkan hanya membesarkan anak ini kelak. Kelak ia akan bertanya tentang ayahnya. Atau kuterima saja tawaran Sasuke? Ia masih memelukku, ingin sekali rasanya membalas pelukannya itu tapi… kalau mengingat yang ia lakukan padaku rasanya mustahil untuk menerima ia kembali. Dengan sifat pemaksanya itu aku rasa akan sulit menolaknya. Aku takut kalau ia akan meninggalkan aku lagi.

"Err… sebenarnya aku sangat tegang untuk mengatakan ini. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada gugup.

Eh? Kurasakan wajahku memerah. Ugh…. Padahal waktu dilamar Kakashi-san aku tidak segugup ini. Kurasakan darahku mengalir cepat, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Ah…. Ini pilihan yang sulit. Aku harus memikirkan anakku.

"Sasuke…. Err… a-aku," kataku.

Kenapa jadi segugup ini! Rasanya nggak enak sekali. Tapi aku sudah lama tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Kenapa aku ini?

"Ya? Katakanlah yang ingin kau katakan. Kau ingin memukulku, pukul saja," kata Sasuke.

Ia ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba minta dipukul? Kurasa ia sedikit ya… err… entahlah.

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku ingin berterus terang. Sebenarnya aku cukup merasa berat menerimamu kembali. Tapi karena demi anak kita, aku bersedia menerimamu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke malah terlihat lebih bahagia dariku. Ia memelukku tambah erat. Aku membalas pelukannya. Aku merasa beban yang kupendam dihati terasa hilang. Tanpa kurasakan, air mataku jatuh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"N-nggak, aku tak menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini akan ada," kataku sambil mencoba mengelap airmataku.

Sasuke langsung mengelap airmataku dengan tangannya yang terasa hangat.

"Percayalah padaku sekali lagi. Aku akan membahagiakanmu," kata Sasuke berjanji.

"Ya…," kataku.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari makin malam. Kuantar kau pulang," kata Sasuke.

"Ya…," kataku

Sasuke menuntunku ke mobilnya yang tak jauh dari sana.

Blam…

Saat Sasuke menyetir mobil kurasakan aku gugup sekali. Entah sudah berapa banyak keringat yang kukeluarkan. Kami diam seribu kata, suasana disekitar kami terasa hening. Tidak mungkin aku yang memulai pembicaraan sebab kalau dipikir-pikir beberapa menit yang lalu aku masih sangat membencinya dan sekarang aku duduk disampingnya.

"Naruto..," kata Sasuke memanggilku.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Err…. Kau belum memberitahukan rumahmu dimana," kata Sasuke.

"Ah… aku lupa, hehehe… di depan ada persimpangan belok kiri," kataku.

"Oh…," jawabnya singkat.

Aku tau kalau ia orangnya nggak banyak bicara tapi nggak gitu amat kan harus sampai jadi bisu gini.

Sesampai disepn apartemenku, Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Jadi kau tinggal diapartemen," katanya singkat.

"Ya," jawabku lebih singkat.\

Aku benar-benar merasa canggung kalau berbicara dengan Sasuke. Meskipun tidak sampai setahun aku tidak berhubungan dengannya.

**Normal POV**

Naruto menuju kedapur untuk memasak bahan-bahan yang tadi ia beli. Sasuke melihat-lihat isi belanjaan Naruto dan melihat sebuah tomat.

"Ah.. tomat," kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Apaan?" kata Naruto.

"Masakin nasi goreng dunk… pake tomat yang banyak," kata Sasuke yang mendadak jadi manja (?)

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Naruto heran karena Sasuke tiba-tiba minta nasi goreng.

"Akukan belum pernah ngerasain masakan Naru-chan..," kata Sasuke yang meletakkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto.

Saat Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto. Ia melihat kissmark yang ada di leher Naruto.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Itu… yang membuat kissmark siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tenang.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Diam sebentar….

"Err… itu…," gumam Naruto ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang binggung untuk menjawabpun angkat bicara.

"Kakashi ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto diam lagi….

"Kalo ia bisa melakukannya kenapa aku tidak….," kata Sasuke.

Naruto bengong mendengar Sasuke berkata begitu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridalstyle dan menuju ke kamar Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan Naruto diatas kasur dengan perlahan. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menindih Naruto.

"Sa-suke..," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik

"Boleh ya Naru-chan~," kata Sasuke sambil meniupkan nafasnya ke telinga Naruto.

Naruto menggeliat geli. Tanpa kata 'boleh' dari Naruto, Sasuke memulai aksinya.

Pertama, Sasuke membuat kissmark dileher Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto mendesah. Lalu Sasuke melucuti baju Naruto hingga Naruto benar-benar tidak berbusana. Ia juga melepas kemejanya dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Untuk pemanasan, ia mencium Naruto dengan ganas.

"Ng…," desah Naruto.

Setelah puas bertaruh lidah, Sasuke mulai memainkan sesuatu yang sudah mulai mengeras dan mengulumnnya.

"Ugh….ah~" desah Naruto.

Mendengar Naruto mendesah dengan indah. Sasuke tambah semangat. Sasuke memasukkan 1 jarinya kedalam vagina Naruto. Bermaksud membuat Naruto klimaks. Sebab Naruto belum klimaks dari tadi. Sasuke memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan sangat cepat sehingga Naruto klimaks untuk yang pertama. Menjilat cairan bening yang terus keluar dari vagina Naruto. Untuk langkah selanjutnya. Ia melihat kearah perut Naruto yang belum begitu besar tapi tidak baik kalau melakukannya dengan gaya begini.

"Naruto..," kata Sasuke.

"Hah…," kata Naruto sedikit lelah.

Sasuke melepaskan celananya dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

Wajah Naruto memerah melihatnya. Sasuke lalu duduk dan menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dipangkuannya berhadapan. Sasuke mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Naruto dengan Naruto duduk diatasnya. Naruto meringis kesakitan saat penis Sasuke mulai masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Ugh…. Sa-kit…," kata Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan meremas rambut Sasuke.

"Tahan sebentar…," kata Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Naruto lembut.

Setelah beberapa menit, usaha Sasuke membawa hasil yang memuaskan. Penisnya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam vagina Naruto. Lalu Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto dan menaik turunkan badan Naruto untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Pertama dengan tempo sedang-sedang saja, tapi kelamaan tempo semakin cepat dan membuat Naruto menjadi benar-benar lelah. Sasuke mengeluarkan semua cairannya kedalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto merasakan ada yang hangat menyeruak dalam tubuhnya. Melihat Naruto yang benar-benar lelah, Sasuke melepaskan penisnya yang berada didalam vagina Naruto. Ia menidurkan Naruto yang benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Perlahan mata sapphirenya mulai meredup dan tertutup sepenuhnya. Sasuke mencium kening Naruto yang sudah tertidur dan menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan selimut.

"Good night Naru-chan~" kata Sasuke

* * *

Fiuh... akhirnya selesai...! belum tamat sih.

Author mau nanya istilah kata-kata ini :

1. Flame

2. RnR

maafkan author yang bego ini... udah banyak nulis tapi nggak tau istilah beginian...

Review please... ^_-


	10. Memories of the Past

Akhirnya MID SEMESTER SELESAI JUGA! Meskipun nilainya nggak bagus-bagus amat. YANG PENTING TUNTAS! Prediksiku, matematika paling hancur! Huhuhu… ya udah deh pada nanti author nangis Bombay. Tapi midnya belum selesai semua sih. BAHASA INGGRIS BELUM MID! Katanya si besok… rupanya penderitaanku yang didera oleh soal yang tak berprikesoalan belum berakhir…

Dari pada liat author ngoceh gak jelas LETS GO!

* * *

**Between Love And Hate**

**Author : Hotaru Chan Hatake**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Narator : Tetangga Author *digebukin satu komplek***

.

Pagi datang, matahari menampakkan batang hidungnya *emang matahari punya hidung?*

"Naruto, bangun….," kata Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Naruto.

"Ng…," gumam Naruto.

"Kalau kau nggak bangun-bangun aku serang ya…," goda Sasuke.

Naruto langsung buru-buru bangun dari tidurnya dan segera duduk disamping Sasuke dan tentunya masih diatas kasur. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dan rambut acak-acakan Naruto bangun. Ya tentunya gara-gara kejadian semalam.

"Buatin sarapan dunk…. Lapar..," kata Sasuke dengan nada manja.

'Jadi karna dia lapar aku dibangunin..,' batin Naruto.

"Ya..," kata Naruto malas. Karna masih ngantuk.

Ketika Naruto mau bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan menciumnya. Mula-mula Sasuke hanya mengulum bibir Naruto. Lam-kelamaan ciuman itu mulai ganas. Sasuke mengigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto seolah meminta Naruto membuka mulutnya. Naruto membukanya dan membuat Sasuke nyengir de sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sasuke memainkan lidah Naruto untuk diajak bergulat. Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Naruto. Nafas naruto terenga-engah.

"Hah..h-hah…,"

"Itu sebagai 'hadiah'," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Muncul semburat merah dari pipi Naruto.

"Ah sudahlah!" kata Naruto langsung pergi menuju ke dapur dengan tubuh yang terlilit handuk.

"Wah…. Naru-chan malu-malu," kata Sasuke ngomong ndiri.

Naruto langsung buru-buru masak bahan yang kemaren terbengkalai.

Byuurr….

Sasuke seenaknya mandi dirumah orang.

* * *

**Skip Time **

"Dah… naru-chan aku pulang dulu…," kata Sasuke pamit.

"Ya… tapi berhentilah memanggilku chan Sasuke!" tereak Naruto jengkel.

"Iya deh…," kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan menikahimu….," kata Sasuke berbisik pada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto blushing gara-gara perkataan Sasuke.

"Dah… Naru-chan…," kata Sasuke.

"Kan sudah kubilang berhenti memanggiku chan!" kata Naruto.

"Kan kamu manis…," Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya.

Naruto terpesona dan diam saja.

Sasuke mulai masuk kedalam mobilnya dan tancap gas. Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia.

**Skip Time (lagi)**

Saat Sasuke hampir sampai di Tokyo….

Bruukk!Prraaaanggg! *bener gak tuh bunyinya* *readers : malah kayak orang kelahi*

Mobil Sasuke ditabrak truk dari belakang dan Sasuke bias dibilang koma. Beberapa bulan lamanya Naruto sama sekali tidak tau keberadaan Sasuke sekarang.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Kenapa aku gelisah sekali… apakah Sasuke mengkhianatiku lagi? Apakah aku harus percaya padanya? Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak menghubungiku. Kutelpon hpnya tak aktif. Kami-sama kenapa ini? K-kalau Sa-suke be-benar-benar meninggalkanku lagi…. Hiks… aku takut…

Tidak terasa aku merasakan air mataku jatuh tak tertahankan.

Sasuke… kenapa kau tak menghubungiku…

_Jakku iksukhan hyanggi naneyo geudael seuchyeotdeon barami  
Jigeum nae gyeoteul jinaganabwayo  
Naui gaseumsoge geudaemaneul bichuneun haessaringabwayo_

Kenapa kau siksa aku dengan perasaan seperti ini….

_Apeun sangcheokkaji gamssajuneungeollyo_

_Love U geudael tteoollimyeo ije dasi kkok nuneul gamjyo_

a-aku benar-benar mencintaimu…

_Saranghae geudae du nun chaeul su itdamyeon  
Saranghae geudae naege useum boyeojundamyeon  
Jeogi byeolbitmajeodo modu gajyeoda jultende  
Saranghae ireon nae mam jeonhal su itdamyeon  
Saranghae geudae geu mam gareuchyeo jundamyeon  
Na modu darmagalkkeyo Love U Love U Love U yeongwonhi __**[1]**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

3 tahun kemudian…. *author yang seenaknya*

_"Err… sebenarnya aku sangat tegang untuk mengatakan ini. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

"_Eh?"_

_"Ya? Katakanlah yang ingin kau katakan. Kau ingin memukulku, pukul saja,"_

"_Naru-chan…,"_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara mimpi itu. Keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya.

'Mimpi itu lagi…,' batin Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah jam, jam menunjukkan jam 06.32

"Gyaaaa! Telat!" tereak Naruto.

Natsuo sama Daichi lagi tidur dengan pulas seolah-olah nggak dengar teriakan Naruto.

"Daichi, Natsuo bangun….," kata Naruto sambil menguncang-guncang anak kembarnya yang tidur disebelahnya.

"…," tak ada respon.

"DAICHI, NATSUO BANGUN!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Si kembar bangun dengan terkaget-kaget.

"Hah ada apa?" kata Daichi kaget.

"Kebakalan?" kata Natsuo yang gak kalah kaget.

"Kaliankan harus ke playgroup… cepat mandi, udah siang," kata Naruto.

Si kembar pergi mandi dengan ogah-ogahan. Naruto segera menyiapkan bekal dan sarapan mereka.

Jam menunjukkan jam 07.30

Naruto dengan terburu-buru sambil menggendong si kembar berlari ke playgroup sekalian Naruto mau berangkat kerja.

"Dah Daichi, Natsuo… Mama pergi dulu…..," kata Naruto pamit.

"Dah….! Mama….," kata Daichi sama Natsuo kompak.

"Udah yukk masuk…," kata Deidara. Pengasuh anak di playgroup.

"Eh?" kaget liat Deidara yang gendernya gak jelas.

"Iya om…," kata Natsuo.

"Kakak….," kata Deidara sambil memasang deathglarenya.

"I-iya..," kata Natsuo sama Daichi ketakutan.

Maklum, Deidara baru di playgroup ini. Nama playgroupnya Akatsuki.

Author jelasin dulu. Natsuo sama Daichi itu kembar. Daripada binggung mau kasi nama apa. Mending dijadiin kembar aja. Umurnya 2 ½ tahun. Sasuke? Kan nggak sadarkan diri karna kecelakaan itu. Cirri-ciri Daichi tuh hmm… gimana ya? Wajahnya mirip Sasuke, warna rambutnya juga. Daichi cuek bebek, nggak peduli apa yang dilakukan kembarannya. Kalo Natsuo cenderung hiperaktif daripada Daichi. Suka ngomong jujur dan nggak liat situasi (contoh diatas, sama Deidara). Cirri-cirinya wajahnya kayak Naruto. Pokoknya Natsuo mirip Naruto dan Daichi mirip Sasuke… beres? *dilempar ke segitiga bermuda*

"Loh? Naruto? Tumben siang…," tanya Shizune yang udah lebih dulu nongol di kantor.

"Iya… tadi bagun kesiangan…," kata Naruto

"Oh….," kata Shizune ber-oh ria.

Naruto memegang jabatan manager bagian perencanaan dan pelaksanaan di U**lever group.

"Manager, ini laporannya gimana?" Tanya salah satu karyawan.

"Ah… itu..,"

* * *

**Skip Time**

"Ah…. Capek…," gumam Naruto.

Naruto lagi jalan menuju ke tempat playgroup anaknya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.32

"Daichi, Natsuo ayo pulang…," panggil Naruto.

"Ya….!" Teriak Natsuo.

"Berisik…," kata Daichi.

"Apa?" kata Natsuo kesel.

"Berani?" tantang Daichi.

"Ihh….!" Gumam Natsuo.

Terjadilah perkelahian si kembar.

Bukk!Bukk!

Kepala Natsuo sama Daichi digetok sama Naruto.

"Jangan ribut!" kata Naruto pada anaknya.

Deidara yang ada di tkp cengok.

"Hehehe… maaf, terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Naruto sambil menggendong si kembar dan berlari pergi.

Sesampai diapartemennya (dan tentunya didalam)

"Daichi, Natsuo! Kalau kelahi jangan ditempat umum!" kata Naruto marah.

Natsuo menguap dan Daichi hanya ngorek-ngorek telinga.

"Dengar?" kata Naruto.

"Ya…," kata si kembar.

"Huh… ya sudah. Mandi sana," kata Naruto.

Si kembar nurut dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Naruto mulai mencari laptopnya dan mulai bekerja.

Jam 17.59

"Ma… lapar..," kata Natsuo.

Naruto masih berkutat dengan laptopnya melihat Natsuo.

"Oh iya ya… kita pesan makanan dari luar aja…," kata Naruto dan langsung mengambil handphonennya.

"Yeea!" teriak Natsuo.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Susis.. eh salah… sushi!"

"Mana Daichi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di kamar," kata Natsuo.

"Daichi, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Sama kayak Natsuo!" teriak Daichi dari kamar.

Naruto segera menelpon restoran sushi.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Tingtong..

"Sushi dataaaaannngggg!" teriak Natsuo.

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Natsuo. Teringat akan Sasuke.

"_Sasuke… apakah kau benar-benar melupakannku…,"_

_

* * *

_

**[1] Sekedar informasi aja. lagunya tuh Howl - Love U (readers : nggak penting!)**

Ya udah *ngambek dipojokan*

gomen kalo alurnya kecepatan... author malas ngetik. *dilempar batu*

apa sih maksudnya teme dan dobe? author bertanya-tanya pada diri ndiri. tapi diri sendiri nggak tau... *dengan puppy eyes*

*readers muntah-muntah*

pendek ya? author ngetiknya 3 hari! *dikit-dikit* *ditimpuk pake kulkas*

author sekarang jadi SUKA SAMA SASUNARU! nggak tau deh ketularan siapa. kalo udah ada yang nulis fic sasunaru pasti paling cepet baca. apalagi kalo sasuke nyiksa naruto. huh... itu paling suka! berarti author nggak salah menggunakan Naruto sebagai pemain dan lawannya Sasuke! tapi chara di Naruto paling suka sama KAKASHI! Kakashi kan keren~ *dibuang ke laut cina selatan*

SATU KATA\

Review~~~~~ *dipukul pake palu*


	11. Between Happy And Disappointed

Hai! Aku datang lagi! *dilindes kereta* cling…. *berpose gaya guru gay* *dicemplungin ke sungai kapuas*. Aku telat update lagi! XD *disambit batu* Untuk sekedar informasi... Kakashi lagi ada kerja di italia... (dibuang jauh-jauh)

**Note dan sebagainya : alur kecepetan kayak kereta shinkansen (jangan diprotes, saya juga udah tau XD) kegajean yang sangat, pendek dan lain-lain…..**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Not Receive The Flame**

* * *

**Title : Between Love And Hate**

**Author : Hotaru Chan Hatake**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, tetangga ku *dilempar pena, kertas, pensil***

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu *dilempar tipi***

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Aku akan ketempatmu naruchan…..

Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpaku, aku koma sekitar 2 tahunan… 1 tahun aku menjalani terapi pemulihan dan menbawakan hasil. Tubuhku benar-benar pulih. Sekarang aku akan melihat Naruto.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke pintu depan.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"….," aku diam saja.

"Jawab Sasuke…," kata Itachi memaksaku membuka mulut.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan..," kataku mencoba menghindar.

Itachi sama sekali tidak tau apapun tentang Naruto. Karena aku memang tak pernah menceritakannya.

"Oh… ya sudah… bagus juga buat refreshing….," kata Itachi mengijinkan.

"Arigatou…," kataku dan langsung melangkah pergi menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobil sportku.

Aku benar-benar sangan rindu padanya… tapi, aku ragu. 3 tahun ini aku tak mengabari apapun padanya…

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Jam 07.12**

Hari ini Naruto libur, jadi ia sekarang sedang beres-beres rumah. Saat sedang mengangkat pakaian yang akan dijemur, ia melihat sikembar nonton sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke televisi.

'…_.ini nggak baik…,' batin Naruto._

Naruto meletakkan pakaian yang akan dijemur dan berjalan menuju si kembar.

"Natsuo, Daichi, jangan nonton sedekat itu. Ayo mundur..," kata Naruto sambil menarik pundak sikembar.

"Nggak mau…," kata Natsuo.

"Sama..," kata Daichi sambil tetap bertahan menempelkan wajahnya pada televisi.

'_Ah… aku tahu…,' batin Naruto._

"Ahh…. Ayo mundur. Televisinya malu tuh….!" Kata Naruto sambil berteriak.

"Hah..?" guman Natsuo binggung.

"Itu nanti dia menghilang loh…. Kalo nontonnya sedekat itu….," kata Naruto.

Segera Naruto mengambil remote televisi dan menekan tombol 'off'.

"Ahh… aku malu…," kata Naruto sambil mengubah suaranya.

Televisinya mati, si kembar kaget.

"Alghh…. Jangan malu!" teriak Natsuo.

"Ini aku mundul…," kata Daichi.

Si kembar akhirnya mundur ampe 3 meter. Barulah Naruto menghidupkan tipinya.

"Kan…. Televisinya nggak malu lagi…," kata Naruto.

"Iya…," kata Natsuo.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat menjemur baju dan menjemur pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai, Naruto segera menuju ketempat sikembar. Melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Natsuo, Daichi, lagi ngapain?" tanya Naruto pada si kembar yang lagi menggambar.

"Lagi gambal…," kata Natsuo.

"Wah… gambar apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Gambal kelualga…," kata Natsuo.

Naruto melihat gambar Natsuo. Err… disitu ada Naruto, Natsuo, Daichi, dan seorang laki-laki?

"Itu siapa?" tanya Naruto menunjuk gambar laki-laki.

"Hmm… ayah? Mungkin saja…," kata Daichi nyambung.

Naruto diam, Natsuo melihat Naruto.

"Ibu… ayah dimana…?" tanya Natsuo dengan puppy eyes.

"Eh? Err… ayahmu ada di suatu tempat di muka bumi ini..," jawab Naruto.

Natsuo malah mau nangis.

"Gyaa…. Sudahlah. Siapa yang mau ibu belanja?" tanya Naruto.

"AH! AKU! " teriak gaje Daichi.

"AKU JUGA!" teriak Natsuo melupakan rasa sedihnya.

"OK! Ayo kita pergi!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Ya!" si kembar juga ikut-ikuatn.

* * *

**Skip Time (jam 11.20)**

Sekarang mereka udah ada di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Wah…. Ramai!" kata Natsuo.

"Kan hari libur, makanya ramai…," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Oh…," Natsuo hanya ber oh ria.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Ramainya kota ini. Ini atau hanya perasaanku saja. Kayaknya ini kota banyak berubah. Penduduknya tambah banyak. Sepertinya ini pusat perbelanjaan. Macet lagi. Tambah kesel aja.

Ayolah….! Lama sekali!

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat seorang wanita, berambut kuning, bermata shapphire. Tersenyum ke arah seorang anak kecil yang digandengnya. Dua? Kembar sepertinya. Jangankan aku lupa wajah Naruto. Aku yakin sepertinya itu Naruto. Segeralah aku keluar dan berlari ke arah mereka. Tapi… sialnya aku kehilangan jejak! Argh…. Akan kubunuh orang yang lewat didepanku!

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Tadi itu Sasuke kan? Yang berlari menuju kesini? Tapi… buat apa ia kesini? Untung saja ia tak berhasil mengejarku…. tapi apakah benar itu ia?

ya sudahlah... tidak mungkin ia da disini.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naruto masuk ke sebuah swalayan untuk belanja bulanan. Mengingat bahan makanan dirumah sudah banyak yang habis. Natsuo sama Daichi hanya celingak-celinguk melihat barang-barang yang ada.

Selesai berbelanja, Naruto buru-buru pulang karna hari mulai berawan. Menandakan akan hujan.

Ketika Naruto berjalan, Sasuke tepat dibelakangnya dan sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I-itukan wanita yang tadi aku lihat. Dari belakang memang persis Naru-chan…. Aku Cuma ragu untuk memanggilnya… tapi, kucoba dulu deh…

Lalu aku turun dari mobil dan berlari kearahnya. Seorang anak kecil yang warna rambutnya pirang menyadari kehadiranku. Dan melihat ke belakang.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**"Ma… ada orang lari…," kata Natsuo sambil menarik rok Naruto.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tu…," kata Natsuo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang mulai dekat.

Naruto menghadap kebelakang dan melihat sosok yang tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat, berambut pantat ayam *dideathglare ampe author mati*, bermata onxy. Dan Naruto benar-benar sadar bahwa itu adalah Sasuke!

"Hah… Naru-chan..hah..hah…," kata Sasuke capek habis lari.

Mata Naruto benar-benar nggak percaya bahwa itu adalah Sasuke.

"E-eh.. S-sasuke…" gumam Naruto dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara senang dan kecewa.

Tik...

Hujan mulai turun.

"Naruto! ayo kemobil!" kata Sasuke.

"Eh...," gumam naruto.

Sasuke menarik Naruto dan si kembar ngikut dari belakang.

Bukk...

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan segera jalan. Naruto duduk tepat disamping Sasuke dan tentunya Sasuke yang menyetir. si kembar duduk dibelakang.

"Itu siapa sih?" kata Natsuo pada Daichi (yang tentunya bisik-bisik)

"Nggak tau... kayaknya sih orang kenalan mama... habis tadi manggil gitu..," kata Daichi menjelaskan.

"Tapi kayaknya nggak akur deh...," kata Natsuo.

"Kok gitu?" tanya Daichi.

"Habis daritadi diam aja...," kata Natsuo.

"Iya ya...," gumam Daichi.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Natsuo. Naruto sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Daripada melihat wajah Sasuke, ia lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela. hanya melihat hujan dan angin.

Sesampai didepan apartemen, Naruto langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa sambil menggandeng si kembar. Sasuke mah ikut aja dari belakang.

"Natsuo, Daichi tidur siang...," kata Naruto datar.

"Iya...," kata Si kembar dan langsung ke kamar.

Setelah si kembar masuk kamar, tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang tanpa Naruto sadari.

"Ugh... lepaskan!" kata Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri.

"...," Sasuke diam aja.

Sepertinya Sasuke lagi merasakan wangi Naruto yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Akhirnya Naruto capek sendiri dan pasrah akan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Naruto... Aku merindukanmu...," kata Sasuke.

"K-kemana saja kau selama 3 tahun ini! Aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu!" kata Naruto sambil menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku Naruto... Akan kujelaskan semuanya...," kata Sasuke sambil mempertahankan posisinya.

"A-aku tak butuh penjelasanmu! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Tidak mengabari apapun selama 3 tahun ini!" kata Naruto dengan badan yang bergetar.

Tangan Sasuke merasakan ada yang basah jatuh. Rupanya Naruto tak bisa menahan airmata yang ia pendam selama 3 tahun ini.

"Ugh...hiks...," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menjelaskan semua kondisinya selama 3 tahun ini, entah Naruto percaya atau tidak.

"Aku akan benar-benar memperlihatkan kesungguhanku...," kata Sasuke.

"...," Naruto diam. Masih kaget akan cerita Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto, lalu melepaskannya dan berkata "Besok aku akan datang!" kata Sasuke.

"Kita ajak si kembar untuk jalan-jalan... kalau tidak salah namanya Natsuo dan Daichi kan? Nama yang bagus!" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu pergi dan Naruto merasakan lutunya melemas dan ia pun terduduk dilantai.

_'Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya aku senang, tapi sekaligus ada rasa kecewa...' batin Naruto._

* * *

Kayaknya mendekati akhir nih...

Tapi nggak tau juga sih...

Hah~ Capek!

ngetik ni fic tiga jam berasa 3 tahun! (Lebay mode on)

Belum tamat nih...

Thanks buat yang ngeriview...

Banyak yang nyemangatin, author jadi senang!

Akan kulanjutin ni fic dengan semangat guru gay! (mata berapi-api)

Yang paling banyak diminta Author-author lain... (termasuk saya)

R

E

V

I

E

W

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~


	12. Fun things

Akhirnya saia muncul juga! Rindu banget sama keyboard! *meluk-meluk keyboard* *keyboardnya lari karna ogah dipeluk Author* Author banyak tugas sekolah! Nyaris mati ngerjainnya…. O_O. Repiew sebelum nerbitin ni chapter fantastic! 123! Lucu juga jumlahnya…. Thanks buat yang nge repiew, meskipun saya ga rajin balas…. *bungkuk 360 derajat*

Mulai aja ya….

Bersedia… Siap…. Ya!

**~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance and Humor *entah mana letak humornya***

**Pairing : SasuNaru or dll**

Tok..tok…tok…..

"Bentar…," kata Naruto yang baru bangun tidur dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

Kreekk…

Pemandangan yang ada di depan pintu ialah… seorang pria tinggi, berkulit pucat, berambut pantat ayam, bermata onyx. Mata Naruto membulat saking terkejutnya dengan tamunya pagi ini.

"Hn…," gumam Sasuke.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sinis.

"Kok sinis gitu Naru-chan~, kan aku udah bilang kemarin…," kata Sasuke dengan senyum yang menggunakan wajah stoicnya. *hayo…. Mikir sendiri….*

"Hah? Bilang apaan?" kata Naruto.

"Mengajak Daichi sama Natsuo jalan-jalan, masa kau lupa?" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi memangnya harus sepagi ini?" memang benar kata Naruto, Sasuke datang tepat jam 4 subuh.

"Karna tempat yang akan kita datangi lumayan jauh dari sini..," kata Sasuke.

"Hoah… Mama…," datang Natsuo sambil ngucek-ngucek mata dan narik pillow menuju ke tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang tepat dihadapan Natsuo.

"Ada apa Natsuo?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm…. Ng…gak…," jawab Natsuo.

Natsuo melihat ke arah Sasuke, tepatnya melihat mata onyx nya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Natsuo pada Sasuke.

'_Eh? Aku harus bilang apa pada Natsuo? Papa? Arrggghhh! Bingung!' batin Naruto._

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang sedang gelisah pun juga bingung.

Naruto jongkok untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan tinggi badan Natsuo dan berkata "Hmm… laki-laki yang satu ini papamu… karna ada suatu masalah jadi udah lama nggak bertemu…," kata Naruto.

**Between Love And Hate**

**By : Hotaru Chan Hatake**

**Chapter 12**

'_Naruto…..,' batin Sasuke._

"Oh… lalu masalahnya apa?" Tanya Natsuo lagi.

"Ahahaha…. Mana Daichi?" kata Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Daichi? Masih tidur…," kata Natsuo.

"Bangunin Daichi dulu sana, kita mau jalan-jalan loh…," kata Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Natsuo.

"Kemana aja, pokoknya bangunin Daichi lalu ganti baju..," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ok!" kata Natsuo lalu berlari ke kamar.

-Di kamar-

"Daichi! Bangun!" kata Natsuo.

"Ng…," gumam Daichi.

"Daichi!" kata Natsuo sambil menguncang-guncang badan Daichi.

Daichi masih belum bangun-bangun. Natsuo kesel. Ia naik ke atas kasur dan…

Dukk…

"AW! Sakit Natsuo baka!" kata Daichi marah-marah.

Rupanya Natsuo bangunin Daichi dengan cara jitu, yaitu… jengjengjeng! Disepak!

"Habis… kau tak mau bangun-bangun…," kata Natsuo dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bangunin aku sepagi ini?" Tanya Daichi.

"Itu.. katanya kita mau jalan-jalan…," kata Natsuo.

"Hah? Kemana?" Tanya Daichi.

"Katanya sih kemana aja…," jawab Natsuo.

"Natsuo, Daichi, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang baru datang.

"Hah?" gumam Natsuo.

"Tadi itu teriak-teriak, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tadi tuh… Natsuo bangunin Daichi dengan disepak…," kata Daichi.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto bingung.

"Habis Daichi nggak bangun-bangun..," kata Natsuo.

"Natsuo… Lain kali jangan begitu bangunin orang…," kata Naruto.

"Ya…," kata Natsuo.

Sasuke yang melihat semuanya dari belakang tubuh Naruto hanya cekikikan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn…. Nggak…," kata Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya.

"Daichi, Natsuo, cepat ganti baju….," kata Naruto.

"Ya….," kata mereka kompak.

"Kau Naru-chan, nggak ganti baju?" kata Sasuke.

"Heh? Buat apa? Akukan nggak ikut, kau hanya mengajak mereka saja kan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Puh… kenapa aku mengajak mereka saja, sedangkan kau ibunya…," kata Sasuke.

Naruto diam.

"Dah sana, ganti baju..," kata Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto masuk ke kamar dan menutupnya. Sasuke tetap diluar.

"Ahahaha…," Sasuke tertawa sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Natsuo dan Daichi memakai baju bertudung dan bentuknya kepala sapi, sedangkan Naruto menggunakan kaos lengan panjang tapi bagian bahunya lebar sehingga memperlihatkan bahu dan leher jenjangnya yang berkulit tan itu.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya!" teriak si kembar barengan.

Mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil Sasuke.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Wah... dikit ya... *nyadar juga*

Ini chapter terpendek yang pernah saia ketik *Alah!*

Author mau nanya lagi istilah ini :

1. OOC

2. Typo

3. Typo (s)

Permintaan ku...

Repiew... *puppy eyes* *dikubur rame-rame*


	13. Between Good And Not

Akhirnya nongol juga…. Udah sampai sebulan blom nih cerita nggak update? (Readers : lewat!) Makasih buat semua yang udah repiew meskipun saia nggak rajin-rajin amat balasnya. Akhirnya bebas dari soal matematika yang tidak berkeprikesoalan!

**Between Love And Hate**

**Chapter 13**

**Warning : Typo (s), abal, ga jelas, alur kecepetan, OOC, dlllll**

* * *

"Wah….," gumam Natsuo yang terpesona pada pemandangan diluar jendela mobil. Ada banyak pohon dan Author yang melayang-layang (?)

"Hei Natsuo! Kepalanya jangan dikeluarin diluar jendela!" omel Naruto.

"Iya nih…," kata Daichi dan langsung menarik Natsuo menjauh dari jendela.

"Huh…," Gumam Natsuo sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

'Lucunya…,' pikir Naruto.

Tanpa terasa mobil yang dikendarai oleh mereka telah sampai ditempat yang dituju.

"Woah…. Mama, tempat apa ini?" Tanya Natsuo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sasuke, rupanya kau mengajak kami ke kebun binatang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengadah kepalanya keatas untuk melihat Sasuke –Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Naruto 20 cm-

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan senyum yang manis.

"Ya begitulah…,"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Agak grogi karna Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

"Err… bukankah di kota juga ada?"

"Disini lebih lengkap…,"

"Oh…," Naruto hanya ber oh ria.

"Ayo masuk…," ajak Sasuke.

"Eh…,"

Naruto belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan Sasuke telah mengenggam tangannya. Naruto benar-benar malu sekarang. Natsuo dan Daichi udah langsung berlari ke dalam kebun binatang.

"Eh, Natsuo! Daichi! Jangan langsung masuk!" teriak Naruto, otomatis tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto, tapi ia sadar bahwa Naruto melepaskan genggamannya untuk mengejar Natsuo dan Daichi.

"Ah! Ketangkap!" kata Naruto setelah berhasil menangkap Natsuo.

"Kyaa! Lari…!" teriak Daichi yang langsung lari.

"Daichi! Jangan lari…," kata Naruto panic.

Sasuke berlari menuju kearah Daichi dan menangkapnya.

"Hn… ketangkap..," kata Sasuke datar.

"Kyaa! Dai ketangkap!" teriak Daichi. (A/N : Daichi manggil diri sendiri itu Dai)

"Jangan lari-lari…," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Hah….," Naruto menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan 2 anak kembarnya itu.

"Naruto… ayo jalan…," ajak Sasuke.

Suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Ah.. iya…," jawab Naruto.

Naruto mengendong Natsuo sedangkan Sasuke menggendong Daichi. Mereka berjalan untuk melihat-lihat koleksi kebun binatang. Sampailah mereka pada kandang Harimau.

"Wah… apa itu?" Tanya Natsuo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh… itu Harimau, hmm suaranya gini loh… auumm….," jelas Naruto sambil meniru suara Harimau.

"Waaa! AAuuuummm…..," Natsuo mencoba mengikuti Naruto.

"Nggak ada 'waaa'nya…," kata Naruto sweatdrop.

"Iya… Natsu tau…," kata Natsuo.

"Ayo kita ke kandang yang lain…," ajak Sasuke yang masih menggendong Daichi. (begitu juga dengan Naruto, masih menggendong Natsuo.)

Kini mereka berada dikandang jerapah. Mata Natsuo berbinar-binar melihat jerapah yang tingginya sama dengan pohon.

"Waaa… jerapah!" kata Natsuo dengan nada kagum.

"Ho…. Jerapah…," kata Daichi yang tak kalah berbinar-binar melihat jerapah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu. Sasuke menyadari satu hal, ia benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan Naruto dan kedua anaknya paska kecelakaan itu. Ia tidak ada maksud untuk meninggalkan, hanya ia tidak bisa datang, datang untuk menemuinya.

"Umm…. Lapar..," kata Natsuo pada Naruto.

"Eh? Oh iya ya, kaliankan belum sarapan…," kata Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar –atau lebih tepat menguping- hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata "Mau makan?" Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke, seperti melupakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Iya boleh… Daichi lapar nggak?" tanya Naruto pada Daichi.

"Umm…. Lapar..," jawab Daichi.

"Ok… kita makan disana..," kata Sasuke sambil memandang ke kedai makanan yang memang ada di kebun binatang.

`Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, Naruto hanya diam. Malu untuk membuka suara. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang disediakan untuk tamu yang berkunjung ke kedai.

"Hmm… Natsuo sama Daichi mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Soba!" kata Natsuo dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Udon!" kata Daichi tak kalah kuat dan membuat Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya nyaris mengalami tuli.

"Jangan pake suara keras begitu.. lagian disini nggak ada jual udon sama soba..," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

Daichi dan Natsuo kecewa berat sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Sasuke benar-benar OOC sekarang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke kaget, juga blushing atas perbuatan Naruto.

"Ah…. Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa…," kata Sasuke sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya naruto sambil tetap mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah! Nggak ada apa-apa kok…," kata Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Oh.. ya udah…," kata Naruto dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke.

'Huh.. kenapa aku jadi tegang?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Makan yang lain aja ya?" tanya Naruto pada Natsuo dan Daichi.

"Ah.. iya ma..," jawab Daichi.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja Naruto dan memberikan buku menu.

'Huh.. kemana saja pelayan? Dari tadi nggak dilayani' batin Sasuke sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu bergidik ngeri merasakan ada yang menatapnya.

"Hmm… Natsuo banana split mau?" tanya Naruto.

"Hoo.. mau..," jawab Natsuo.

"Nah Daichi mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini..," jawab Daichi sambil menunjuk ke arah yang bergambar sebuah cake.

"Oh.. strawberry cheese cake, ok. Hmm… banana split 1, strawberry cheese 1, Sasuke kau mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Black coffee..," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tambah lagi black coffee 2..," kata Naruto pada pelayan sambil memberikan buku menu.

"Akan segera tiba…," kata Pelayan itu sopan dan berlalu.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu pun membawa pesanan mereka. Pelayan meletakkan pesanan diatas meja dan langsung pergi, takut di deathglare Sasuke lagi. Sasuke terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan Daichi padahal Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak omong. Naruto hanya diam melihat mereka berdua sambil menyeruput black coffeenya. Natsuo hanya sibuk dengan banana splitnya yang hampir meleleh karna nggak habis-habis.

Naruto masih bengong sambil menyeruput black coffeenya, tapi ia sadar dari lamunannya ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Naruto, ayo kita jalan lagi…," ajak Sasuke yang menggendong Daichi.

"Eh.. ah iya, ayo..," jawab Naruto yang langsung mengendong Natsuo –tentunya ia meletakkan cangkirnya dulu-

Hari mulai sore, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Di dalam mobil Sasuke, Natsuo dan Daichi tetap ribut seperti biasa. Tapi ada hal yang tak biasa dengan Naruto, ia tertidur karna kelelahan.

"hah.. sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah tidurnya, lucu..," gumam Sasuke pelan sambil fokus melihat ke jalan.

Tak beberapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemennya Naruto. Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Naruto tapi iapun tak kunjung bangun. Sasuke mengambil inisiatif lain, ia pun mengendong Naruto ala bridal style masuk kedalam apartemen. Natsuo dan Daichi hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Sesampai di dalam rumah, Sasuke segera menidurkan Naruto di kamar. Natsuo dan Daichi langsung menyalakan televisi untuk melihat acara apa yang bisa ditonton.

Kita kembali ke Sasuke. Sasuke terus memandang wajah tidur Naruto. Ia mulai memaikan jari telunjuknya diwajah Naruto. Dimulai dari dahi, ia menelusuri lekuk wajah Naruto. Terus sampai di bibir Naruto dan tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

**Sasuke POV **

Naruto… taukah kau bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu 3 tahun ini? Taukah kau kalau aku sangat ingin bersamamu setiap saat. Maafkan aku atas perbuatanku selama ini yang telah menyakitimu. Ah… aku benar-benar rindu padamu.

**Normal POV**

Naruto merasakan ada yang mengenggam tangannya. Ia mulai membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Ia melihat Sasuke mengenggam tangannya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke..," panggil Naruto.

Sasuke langsung bangun dan melihat kearah Naruto. Reflek Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan berbaring.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**pendek kah? pendek kah? #tereak pake toa# #ditendang#

huhuhu saya nyaris tewas... padahal nih fic udah ditinggalin ampe berdebu bahkan berlumut.

Permintaan

R

E

V

I

E

W


	14. Happy Wedding o

Maafkan ane karna telat lagi update fic m(_ _)m

ga lama kok, kan cuma sebulan doang *innocent* *dilempar*

Kupersembahkan fic yang slalu Update telat ini :) *bletak!

RnR please and no flame!

* * *

**Between Love And Hate**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Hotaru Chan Hatake**

**Rate : M *innocent*  
**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, abal, DLL**

* * *

**The Story**

'Deg' Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, yaitu memeluknya dengan posisi berbaring.

"S-sasuke! Lepaskan!" kata Naruto dengan nada yang cukup keras, tapi tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

"Diamlah.. Naru-chan..," kata Sasuke berbisik pada telinga Naruto dan membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi geli di telinganya.

"Ugghh…," Naruto bersikeras mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kalau kau berisik, si kembar akan tahu kalau kita sedang melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilihat oleh anak umur 2 tahun," kata Sasuke pelan.

Naruto terdiam, Sasuke nyengir. Pelan-pelan Sasuke meraba paha mulus Naruto. Terus masuk sampai di bagian vagina Naruto yang masih terbalut oleh celana dalam. Membelainya dengan lembut, membuat Naruto bergidik.

"H-hentikan Sasuke!" kata Naruto tegas dan langsung mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga tetap hasilnya nihil.

Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah tambah asyik membelai bagian vagina Naruto yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Tangan kirinya sibuk membelai vagina Naruto, tak mau tangan kanannya nganggur, tangan kanannya meremas dada sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Ugghh..," Naruto berusaha menahan desahannya akibat perbuatan Sasuke dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menghentikan perbuatan mesumnya dan langsung berdiri. Naruto terdiam, melihat tingkah Sasuke yang membisu. Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Naruto dan langsung berbalik. Menghampiri Naruto dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto duduk tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia terdiam melihat Sasuke dengan mata shapphirenya.

Sasuke terus mendekat dan jongkok didepan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celanannya. Sebuah kotak perhiasan, jika dibuka mungkin isinya sebuah cincin. Tebakan Author benar, sebuah cincin berlian. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Naruto. Sasuke mengecup tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto tidak dapat menahan air matanya karna terharu. Itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku menepati janjiku 3 tahun yang lalu, yang aku ucapkan tentu akan ku tepati….," kta Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis.

Pipi mulus yang berwarna tan itupun merona. Tanda kalau Naruto malu dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Jadi.. err…," gumam Sasuke sedikit gugup. –herankan Sasuke bias gugup-

"Maukah kau menikah denganku….," kata Sasuke menatap mata biru sapphire Naruto.

Naruto diam sejenak, kemudian Naruto pun berbicara.

"Ya.. aku mau..," jawab Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Mereka diam dalam pelukan masing-masing, merasakan kehangatan yang lama hilang.

Drrrttt..drrttt…

Hp Sasuke bergetar.

"Sasuke…," panggil Naruto.

"Hmm…," gumam Sasuke.

"Setidaknya angkat teleponmu dulu…," kata Naruto.

"Ck… mendokusei..," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan mengambil hp dari saku celananya.

'Hn.. aniki?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan tali jenjangnnya keluar kamar Naruto. Natsuo dan Daichi melihat dan ingin menghampiri Sasuke namun Naruto mengisyaratkan dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Isyarat bahwa mereka disuruh diam. Natsuo dan Daichi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo aniki?"

"Sasuke! Katanya jalan-jalan, tapi sampai berapa hari kamu nggak pulang!" teriak Itachi ditelepon yang sukses membuat Sasuke sakit telinga.

"Apa-apaan sih aniki!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kamu itu ya, bilang jalan-jalan tapi berhari-hari nggak pulang!" omel Itachi dari telepon.

"Aniki, aku memutuskan untuk menikah..," kata Sasuke datar.

"HAH? MENIKAH?" teriak Itachi kaget.

"Iya menikah…,"

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Itachi masih kaget.

"Kalau aku pulang, bakal dijelasin..,"

"Huh.. baiklah. Kau membuatku kaget saja…," kata Itachi langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

"Dasar baka aniki!" gumam Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang muncul dari belakang.

"Kita akan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pernikahan kita..," kata Sasuke sembari memeluk Naruto dan mencium keningnya.

"Hah…," gumam Naruto kaget.

"Jangan kaget gitu Naru-chan..," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kan….,"

"Sudahlah, kita persiapkan saja….," kata Sasuke yang masih memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke pun pulang ke rumahnya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara Ia dan Naruto. Satu keluarga kaget oleh apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Meski Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke hanya menerima apa adanya. Ya… mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi. Lebih baik ia merestuinya dari pada Sasuke bunuh diri. Fugaku murka setelah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan anaknya. Menghamili seorang perempuan dan sekarang saja anaknya sudah berumur 2 ½ tahun. Sasuke mendapat hadiah 'tamparan' oleh ayahnya karna semua hal yang ia ceritakan, mau tak mau Fugaku pun menyetujui pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto karna bujukan Mikoto. Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya yang memang terkenal playboy itu.

Kurang dari 3 bulan saja Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari Gaun, jas, tempat resepsi, undangan, dan lain-lain. Yang menghadiri acara adalah para rekan kerja Fugaku, teman Sasuke dan Naruto. Yang pasti pestanya mewah untuk seorang Uchiha bukan. Kalau bisa mengadakan resepsi di luar angkasa Sasuke akan melakukanya, mungkin…

Waktu resepsi.

Naruto sedang memakai gaun pernikahannya dengan dibantu oleh seorang penata rias. Naruto menggunakan gaun putih yang bagian atasnya hanya menutup sampai atas dada.

Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat Naruto sambil tertegun. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang memakai jas berwarna hitam.

"Ah Sasuke…," panggil Naruto.

"Hmm… Boleh juga..," gumam Sasuke.

"Hah, apanya…," Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa….," kata Sasuke.

"Waaaa!" teriak Natsuo yang berlari menuju ke Naruto.

"Ada apa Natsuo?" Tanya Naruto.

"Daichi ngejar Natsuo…," kata Natsuo.

Daichi masuk sambil berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Papa…," panggil Daichi sembari menarik ujung jas Sasuke.

"Hmm.. kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

'Nggak kok…," kata Daichi.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ayo cepat… baka…," kata Sasuke sembari keluar dari ruangan itu dan menarik Daichi untuk ikut.

'ugh… menyebalkan!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Natsuo ikut sama papa dulu ya…," kata Naruto.

"Umm…. Ya…," kata Natsuo langsung keluar menyusul Sasuke.

"Hah.. sepertinya hari ini akan melelahkan….," gumam Naruto.

Tibalah saat resepsi, para undangan sudah datang tak terkecuali teman-teman Sasuke dan Naruto. Selama Sasuke dan Naruto di depan, Natsuo dan Daichi diurus oleh Mikoto.

"Naruto… aku lama tak berjumpa denganmu…," kata Sakura yang langsung memeluk Naruto dan Naruto membalasnya. Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke cemburu nih dengan Sakura yang memeluk Naruto…," goda Kiba.

"Diam kau…," desis Sasuke.

"Gyahahahaha… lucu melihat Sasuke marah….," Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Neji hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan 'Kenapa harus ribut'

"Ahahaha sudahlah, selamat ya Sasuke, Naruto..," kata Kiba.

Hanya dibalas dengan kata 'Hn' oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kepada Kiba dan itu membuat Kiba sukses mendapat dethglare terbaik Sasuke.

'Naruto yang tersenyum kok aku yang kena…,' batin Kiba.

"Sudah dulu ya Naruto, belakang banyak yang ngantri nih. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol santai ya..," kata Sakura.

"Ya baiklah…," jawab Naruto.

Neji, Kiba, dan Sakura pun pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke menyalami tamu yang memberikan ucapan selamat.

Hampir satu hari resepsi berlangsung dan itu benar-benar menguras tenaga Naruto dan Sasuke dikarnakan menerima tamu yang banyaknya tidak bisa dihitung sampai-sampai author yang menghitungnya pun memakan kaltulator.

"Hah… Capek sekali…," gumam Naruto.

'Khukhukhu setelah ini kau akan lebih lelah lagi Naruto..,' batin Sasuke.

"Naruto…," panggil Mikoto yang berjalan menuju Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Biar kaasan yang mengurus Natsuo dan Daichi…," kata Mikoto.

"Ah.. Makasih K-kaasan…," kata Naruto yang gugup memanggil Mikoto kaasan.

"Ya sama-sama…," kata Mikoto tersenyum dan langsung pergi.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kita berdiri disini, lekas pulang…," ajak Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Naruto menuju mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Eh…,"

Kurang dari 20 menit mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Sasuke dan Naruto sampai didepan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Ayo masuk….," ajak Sasuke.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke mengendong Naruto ala bridal style menuju ke kamar 'spesial' mereka. Sasuke langsung menidurkan Naruto diranjang king size nya dan langsung mengunci pintu. Sasuke tanpa basa basi lagi menindih Naruto yang masih menggunakan gaun.

"Heh, tunggu dulu Sasuke…," kata Naruto.

"Hmm…. Apa…?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka dasinya.

"Aku belum mandi!" bentak Naruto.

"Biar….," kata Sasuke yang langsung membuka resleting gaun Naruto.

"Gyaa… apa yng kau lakukan Sasuke…," kata Naruto kaget.

"Hmm… membuka gaunmu..," kata Sasuke enteng.

TBC

* * *

Pendek lagi ya? *Iyaaa*

Huwaaaaa lemonnya chap depan ya... *mata blingbling*

ane ga mau ngetik lemon dulu, ane kan mau ujian entar ane ga konsen lagi karna mikirin lemon *plakkk!*

Mungkin chapter 15 bakal diupdate bulan mei gtu... author mau fokus ma ujian kenapa ada namanya ujian? #nangis guling"#

Mohon Review... (_ _)


	15. Happy Ending

**Ampunn~ jangan bunuh ane~ karna ane telat update mulu~ *sujud-sujud* ane punya beberapa alasan karna ane telat update :**

**Karna tidak adanya fasilitas buat ngetik, seperti komputer maupun laptop pribadi. Makanya readers sekalian, sumbangin laptop buat ane *geplak!***

**Tidak adanya waktu, ini aja nyicil-nyicil ngetiknya diwarnet **

**Hilangnya semangat (?) *ditimpuk readers***

**Adanya halangan, seperti perbaikan jalan *readers :alasan!* ehem… maksudku ujian hikssss hikssss… **

* * *

**Tittle : Between Love And Hate**

**Author : Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru *panjang LOL**

**Genre: Romance And Humor (?)**

**Pair : Udah mau habis ya tentu dunk SasufemNaru XD**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Abal, Ngaco DLL**

**Disclaimer : Kalo Naruto punya ane, udah ane jadiin Naruto menderita seumur hidup bwahhahahaahahahahaha! *tertawa nista* *dihajar Om Kishi beserta asistennya* Natsuo sama Daichi punya ane loh *dihajar Sasu***

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Gyaaa! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Naruto saat Sasuke membuka gaunnya. "Membuka gaunmu…," kata Sasuke santai dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang menyenangkan -bagi Sasuke-

Sasuke terus meraba-raba punggung Naruto untuk mencari resreting gaunnya. 'Ah… ini dia..,' batin Sasuke senang saat ia berhasil menemukan resreting dan langsung menariknya sampai terbuka. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke yang masih menindihnya mulai menjelajahi leher Naruto dengan lidahnya dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan yang diketahui itu adalah sebuah kissmark. Naruto hanya menggeliat saat Sasuke melakukan kegiatannya. Selesai melakukan kissmark, Sasuke langsung menarik turun gun Naruto yang model mengembang itu kebawah dan melemparnya ke lantai. Sekarang Naruto hanya menggunakanbra tanpa tali dan selembar celana dalam berwarna hitam, senada dengan branya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, melihat Naruto dari kepala sampai ujung kaki tanpa berkedip. Rambut panjang Naruto yang berantakan tapi meninggalkan kesan seksi, dengan bra dan celana dalam warna hitam, yang dipandang hanya terdiam ditambah wajah yang merah merona. "A-apa yang kau pandang Sasuke?" Naruto berusaha menahan rasa malunya karna dipandang Sasuke seperti itu. Tanp basa basi lagi Sasuke langsung menyerang bibir ranum Naruto dan melumatnya. Naruto hanya mengerang tertahan saat Sasuke melumat bibirnya sekaligus meremas dada kanannya. Tangan kiri Sasuke, Sasuke gunakan untuk mendorong kepala Naruto supaya ciuman mereka lebih dalam, tangan Naruto mencengkram jas Sasuke kuat. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, meminta jalan masuk. Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya dan saat itu juga lidah Sasuke menerobos, menekan-nekan lidah Naruto meminta lidah Naruto bermain bersamanya. Naruto mencoba menggerakkan lidahnya dan melayani permainan Sasuke –dan tentunya Sasuke yang menang- setelah lima menit lidah mereka bertautan, Naruto menggigit pelan lidah Sasuke. Paru-parunya sudah meminta pasokan oksigen, karna Sasuke tak ingin Naruto kehabisan nafas, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan membirakan Naruto mengambil nafas.

"Hahh..hahh…," Naruto mencoba mengambil nafas, dengan saliva yang masih menetes dan mata sayu, itu membuat hasrat Sasuke memuncak. Ia kembali melumat bibir Naruto. Lidahnya menerobos masuk dan kembali memelintir lidah Naruto. "Ngg… uh…," erang Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap bola mata biru sapphire Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke, menatap bola mata Sasuke yang sehitam malam itu.

**Naruto POV **

Kenapa ia menatapku begitu? Entah kenapa, aku sangat merindukan warna matanya. Warna mata yang sekelam malam namun begitu hangat. Mata itu… mata itu mengingatkanku pada saat-saat yang lalu. Selama 3 tahun ini, banyak hal yang terjadi. Menghilangnya Sasuke lalu ia kembali. Ya… ia kembali menjemputku, dengan ketulusan hatinya ia memjemputku. Aku sangka ia meninggalkanku, sampai-sampai hampir tiap malam tak jarang aku terbangun karna memimpikan kenanganku bersamannya. Dari yang menyedihkan sampai yang menyenangkan.

Aku membingkai wajahnya, sepertinya ia kaget. Aku mengelus-ngelus pipinya, aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya. "Kau curang sasu…," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jasnya yang masih utuh. Ia mengerti apa yang ku maksud, lalu ia menyeringai. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan seringaiannya. Ia mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya, mulai dari jas, dasi, dan kemeja. Sekarang ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang hitam dengan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Membuat wajahku serasa panas sampai ke telinga. Meskipun aku sudah pernah melihatnya tapi aku belum terbiasa.

Normal POV

Sasuke kembali memulai aksinya, ia kembali melumat bibir Naruto. Mengajak lidah Naruto bermain, menekan-nekan lidah Naruto kebawah.

"Ngg…,"

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membiarkan Naruto bernafas sejenak.

"Hah..hah..hh..ah..,"

"Rasamu tetap enak Naru-chan….," kata Sasuke sambil menjilati saliva Naruto yang mengalir ke dagu.

"ngghhh…,"

Sasuke mulai menjilati leher Naruto, menelusuri leher Naruto sambil meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan.

"Ah..ng..uhh…ahh…," desah Naruto.

Sasuke terus menjilati leher Naruto sampai pada dada Naruto yang masih terbungkus bra, Sasuke menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke punggung Naruto dan membuka pengaitnya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Lalu Sasuke menarik bra Naruto sampai terlepas dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Sasuke meremas dada Naruto sambil memainkan nipple. Dipelintir dan ditekan-tekan membuat Naruto mendesah keenakan. Tangan kiri Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, tapi ia gunakan untuk masuk kedalam celana dalam Naruto dan memainkan klitorisnya.

"Hmm… Naru… rupanya kau sudah 'basah' ya…," kata Sasuke sambil memainkan klitoris Naruto dengan lihai.

"Sshhh… ahh… sasuke…," desah Naruto sembari meremas sprei kasur mereka yang sudah mulai berantakan.

Duet diatas ranjang pun semakin panas *author kipas-kipas (?)* Sasuke mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang Naruto, tangannya berputar-putar didalam sana, keluar masuk dan membuat Naruto bergerak-gerak.

"Ah… Sasu..argghh!" Naruto mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, Sasuke mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dan menjilatnya.

"Hmm… lumayan Naru-chan….," kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas yg terengah-engah.

"Tidak, kita mulai puncaknya saja ya?" kata Sasuke sambil membuka celana hitam panjangnya beserta dalamannya.

Naruto hanya diam sambil mengambil nafas, Sasuke memegang kedua paha Naruto dan lebarkannya. Ia mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam liang Naruto.

"Ngghhh ahh…," Desah Naruto.

Setelah seluruh penis Sasuke masuk, Sasuke diam sebentar. Membiasakan Naruto merasakan dirinya ada didalam. Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan. Semakin lama semakin cepat, Naruto mendesah makin menjadi-jadi. Selang beberapa menit Sasuke mengubah posisi Naruto menjadi tengkurap dan melakukan gaya doggy-stlye.

"Ahh.. Sasu… ugaahh!" desah Naruto saat Sasuke semakin cepat menusukkan kepala penisnya ketitik terdalam Naruto.

Sasuke meremas-remas dada Naruto dan memilin-milin nipplenya. Naruto mendesah keenakan.

"Argghh! Sasuke! Ahhh!" Naruto menumpahkan apa yang ia ingin keluarkan dari tadi.

"Naru, ugh.. aku akan, ughhh…. Ahh!" Sasuke menumpahkan semua sarinya didalam Naruto. Ia terjatuh dengan menindih naruto dibawahnya. Lalu Sasuke mencabut penisnya dari dalam liang Naruto.

"Masih mau lanjut?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hah..hah..hah…," Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang kacau.

Naruto diam.

"Ok, itu aku anggap iya. Kalo gitu kau mulai duluan Dobe..," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

'A-apa katanya? D-dobe!' Naruto mengomel dalam hati.

"Tidak Teme! Aku nggak mau!" Teriak Naruto lalu duduk dan menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Ssttt… kau benar-benar Dobe!' kata Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

"taphiiumm puahh! Teme!" kata Naruto setelah Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari mulutnya.

"Mau atau tidak Dobe?" sepertinya Sasuke punya panggilan baru untuk Naruto.

Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Naruto.

"Hmm… nggg…,"

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mau Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut dan seperti ingin mencium Dobenya lagi.

"Tidak Teme! Aku lelah!" kata Naruto yang langsung melesatkan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan tidurm tak lupa selimut tebal ia pakai.

"Hei Dobe!" panggil Sasuke.

"Tidak Teme! Aku mau tidur! Besok mesti mengantar Natsuo dan Daichi ke PlayGroupnya…," kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hah… kau keras kepala Dobe…," akhirnya Sasuke ikut terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sebelum tidur, Sasuke memainkan rambut pirang Naruto dan mengatakan

"Aishiteru Dobe…,"

'gyaaa! Apa yang dikatakan Teme?' jerit Naruto dalam hati. Naruto belum tidur sepenuhnya.

Akhirnya mereka terlelap bersama.

The End

* * *

Amppuunnn readers TuT

endingnya aneh! nggaaakkk! #frustasi

entar ane buat squel multichap #kalo ad ide# #ditimpuk

mohon direview ya readers XD

saya ga terima flame -9

mohon bantuannya ya (?)

Review XD


End file.
